Far From Home
by Korten
Summary: Reboot of: A Spartan Alone - Jastis-015, a Spartan-II, falls into another dimension, one where his squad doesn't exist and neither does the UNSC. Alone on a strange world with new races and a familiar one, the Spartan must now survive and try to get back home. Pre-Halo 4, Post-ME3. Mostly OC cast.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! So here I am with a reboot. After looking over my story, I felt like the starting was weak and the character development in areas were lacking. I also felt like the Reapers Children was a bit of a cliché villain with no real original angle or plan, just another corrupted deluded villain organization. Really just Cerberus Reaper-Edition. **

**So after much thought and pondering I decided it would be best to just reboot and try over. This new version will have some major changes but in parts will follow in line with the original version. **

**Here is some info for newcomers who may have not read the original:**

**This will contain spoilers for all the Halo games (maybe not Halo Wars), Halo Forerunner Saga, and Halo Kilo-Five trilogy. It will also contain spoilers for the entire Mass Effect trilogy.**

**This takes place 5 years after the ending of Mass Effect 3, it takes place with the perfect EC destroy ending and acts that Shepard lived and the Geth were rebuilt with their sentience that they gained in the game.**

**Also once again this won't be a terribly in-depth technology wise, so don't expect we me to into the specs of every weapon and such. **

**So yeah here we go.**

**Halo is owned by 343i and Microsoft, and Mass Effect by Bioware and EA.**

* * *

**January 22****nd****, 2555 – Unknown Nebula – Unknown System – A53 – 1700 Hours**

It still felt weird dropping in even after so many times. There was a thrill of piercing the atmosphere that never got old and the tingle in your body as you near the ground. Slam! The pod impacts the ground and digs into the ground; as soon as he could he pressed the sides off and kicked the door across into a tree denting it. Grabbing the sides he pulled himself out and looked at his surroundings, it was a thick jungle with trees so high you couldn't see their tops.

Turning back to his pod he pulled out his MA5D with a custom blue stripped camouflage on it, alongside he pulled out a M6H pistol, extra ammo and some grenades. Once he salvaged all that there was he stepped out of the crater and looked upon his HUD.

There was a river nearby that they were supposed to rendezvous at after they finished up at their pod. Checking his current position and the direction of the river he began to head north leaving the pod alone in the jungle. Moving through the thicket he ran over streams of water, flora, and over fallen trees. At the same time avoiding the wild life so that there wasn't anything to reveal their position to the enemy. As he centered in on the rivers location he began to hear the rushing sound of water and the waterfall nearby.

As soon as he got to the river the tree's ended in a line and there was just grass and rocks next the river. The moon above radiated its light against the water and made it almost glow and illuminate the area. Looking up ahead the river he spotted the water fall which was quite large going up closer to the peak of a mountain. Where there appeared to be a large body of water based on how much water was flowing through.

He was the first to arrive on scene and so he took his place on a large rock and waited until they arrived. In his heavy armor he sat there and looked out upon the jungle stretching far into the distance. The world A53 was covered in large jungles with very little else to diversify itself. There wasn't much of interest on this world and yet the enemy had set up shop and it was time to go in and clean up.

Just then as he sat there he heard a rustling behind him and he turned to face it with the MA5D in his hands just in case ready to pull the trigger at any moment. A being covered in black got to the edge of the tree line and then gained detail when they stepped into the moon's glow. It was another armored being colored black with blue stripes and a slimmer figure to himself and wearing the Recon variant helmet of the MJOLNIR Gen 2 armor, himself wearing the Rouge variant of the MJOLNIR set. "You're the first Delta-One?" They spoke as they got closer.

Delta-One lowered his gun and went back to his relaxed position, "That is correct Delta-Two. Did everyone make a safe landing?"

Delta-Two walked over to Delta-One, "Yeah, based on what the ship told me. Everyone made a successful landing. They should be here any moment."

The Squad leader nodded his head, "I hope so. It's best we get this done and be quick about it."

"It's just one of Jul 'Mdama's bases. How hard could it be?" she responded, "Also do you think you could maybe call me Irila. You know- my name?"

Delta-One didn't make eye contact, not that she could tell based on his visor being polarized. "We've been over this, its better just referring to ourselves as Delta-One, Two and so on. Makes things less personal… Do I need to in-depth again?"

Irila sighed, "No, Spartan-o-_fifteen _. You don't need to."

"Good, I'm already talking more than I should be," he spoke ignoring her tone and how she spoke the fifteen.

Delta-One or Spartan-015 or to some, Jastis, is a Spartan-II, whereas Irila is a Spartan-IV. While he worked with her many times as part of them being on the same ship, he didn't have the same level of connection with the IV's that he had with the II's. He respected the IV's but couldn't seem to become as invested with them as he was with his fellow Two's.

Once they were going on the mission however, it wouldn't matter. They were Spartans and they would get the job done, after all he had helped train these very Spartan-IVs he was working with. Shortly after they began to hear more rustles in the forest and so both Jastis and Irila aimed their guns, and holstered them as the last four Spartans arrived.

Heavy-Weapons specialist Yuri, Tech-specialist Oren, Sniper Jane, Explosive Expert Morgan and the two themselves, Commander Jastis, and second in command Irila, together they made Delta-squad.

"I still hate dropping in…" Yuri spoke with a heavy Russian-accent, although because of his long time of speaking English he spoke it fluently and clearly.

Morgan did a gentle punch to Yuri's arm, "You marines are such pansies, it's not like us ODSTs died _that _often during a drop." Spoke the former ODST who had dropped in many times during the war. One of the few ODSTs that fought in the start of the war and past the ending of the war, but one of many ODSTs that turned in to become a Spartan-IV when given the chance.

"Which of you got here first?" spoke Jane as she surveyed the area.

Jastis held up his hand, "I did. Alright squad, give me a quick sitrep on your status."

"Delta-Three, I'm all in one piece, and I got the explosives," Morgan spoke.

"Delta-Four, same and ready to go," Oren spoke.

"Delta-Five, prepped and ready on your command," Jane spoke.

Lastly Yuri went, "Delta-Six, heavy weapons guy in working order."

Jastis stood up from the rock and went towards the group, "Good, let's get moving the cave is nearby and we can't waste time.

Their mission was simple, go through a cave that would lead to the face of a cliff just above the covenant remnant base; from there they would take a small route down the cliff and into the jungle thicket surrounding the base. Once there they would use their armor abilities to go invisible and sneak in to plant the charges. However if they get found, some of the tam would be surrounding the base to give support in the fire fights.

They fell in and moved together with Jastis in the lead, he was a bit faster than the IV's but they still were good at keeping up and he wasn't putting all of his strength into his running. On his HUD as they got closer to the cave the objective point distance got smaller and smaller. Their black armor made them blend into the shadows of the night and look like blurs to the wild life. "They know that this cave exists?" asked Yuri as they got closer.

Jastis responded as they ran, "From what our Intel suggests. No. Its exit on the cliff is covered in a heavy thicket of bushes and tree's obscuring it. However just to be on the safe side we will assume that there is a chance they have found it, so stay frosty."

They moved far from the river till it was completely out of sight even from up above. Suddenly despite the clear skies, light rain began to fall and the grey clouds begin to cover the sky. Making the already dark night even darker however with the VISR the Spartans could see the outline of the environment around them. As far as he knew the Covenant didn't have anything like it so they had the one up on them.

At around 30 meters the Spartans slowed down and moved silently the rest of the way. "I hate the rain," Yuri spoke again.

"Really? I _love_ the rain; it always calms me down," Irila responded to the Russian.

Yuri just shook his head, "It makes things damp, wet, and heavy. How anyone could like it is beyond me…"

"To each their own," she spoke and ended it.

At 10 meters he spotted the cave behind some large rocks and much flora. The entrance was small and could easily be over looked by a casual observer but the Spartan had been trained to see small details. Also the fact that his VISR located it and showed him also helped.

They stopped at the entrance, and looked into the dark cave. "Alright, if I spot anyone, I will give the signal to hide and activate your camouflage."

Everyone nodded and they entered. As they stepped small rocks ran across the floor. Rain water began to flow into the cave and create a very small stream that ran under their feet. They made sure to watch their steps so they wouldn't cause any incident. On his HUD the objective marker updated and then showed a new location two klicks away.

Unlike outside they had their guns out and looking in all directions in case of an ambush. Jastis didn't expect them to fall into one but never can be too cautious. Soon the cave started to go upward and they even had to jump to get further.

"You know… This cave is not a natural formation…" Oren spoke which resulted in Morgan simply hitting him on the back of the head, "ouch…"

After ten minutes they were close to the exit and still nothing. Meaning the Covenant Remnant had no idea that this was here. The sound of the rain outside got louder as they got closer to the exit. Jastis held up his hand and the IV's stopped in their place, he then signaled that he would go ahead and then calls them up.

The Spartan II moved up alone and exited the cave, and looked around for anyone. He also took a glimpse at the Covenant base that was illuminating the area. It was standard for them, couple of buildings and a single ship. All purple. Guess they have the same saying, don't fix what isn't broken. Seeing the way down he made note and then walked back in the cave.

"It's clear, follow me and stay low. We don't want to alert them to our presence prematurely," the Spartan ordered.

They didn't question and began to follow but before they even began to head down Jastis gave the position another look. "Delta-Five, think this position is good enough for sniper support?"

Jane looked around the spot, it was obviously higher up and the shadow of the cliff gave it perfect cover from any Air support that they may have. The heavy thicket of plants allowed her blend in with the shadow. She took the sniper off from her back and looked down the scope, already she was spotting targets. "It's perfect. A snipers wet dream," she spoke.

Jastis just shook his head in disdain at the last part, "a simple yes would have sufficed."

The sniper got into position, "If anything goes down, they will die."

With that the rest of them left and began to head down a dangerous and skinny path where only dirt and rock reside with no tree's, grass, or bushes. They had to move slowly and crouched so that they didn't get spotted since they had no cover. The rain began to make the dirt into mud and slippery, even in the MJOLNIR armor they had to make sure they didn't fall off the path.

The five of them jumped off the path and slid down the side of the path of mud. When they landed on the ground and stood up Jastis continued with the plan, "Delta-Six and Two, I want you two to surround the base in case of a fight, Four, Three and myself will go and place the charges, Three the C-12?"

She nodded and handed two to Oren and Jastis, keeping two for herself. She had the charge and would press it when they had them all placed and were away. Irila and Yuri got together and began to move, with Yuri pulling the M247H Heavy Machine Gun off of his back that he had been lugging around. Under his helmet his face illuminated with glee, he was a huge fan of the M247H. Sometimes when he didn't have it he would use the SAW, his second favorite weapon.

When Yuri ran off with the Heavy Machine Gun it reminded him of Jorge, a fellow S-II that fell during Reach. Although Yuri was carrying around as much ammo as the Spartan-II had.

Once they were off, Jastis, Oren and Morgan began to make their move. "So, Commander… Think Jul 'Mdama is here?" Morgan asked as they silently moved.

"Doubtful. This is just an outpost. Hardly the military head-quarters we have seen thus far."

Oren gave his two-cents, "Jul 'Mdama seems to be a bit smarter than the hinge-head he leads. I doubt he would be that careless as to stay on a remote outpost with not much security."

Jastis stopped as they got behind a very large tree close to the tree line just meters away from the base. "But why we bothering with this? I mean it's just an outpost, more so in the middle of nowhere," Morgan questioned.

The Spartan-II looked at the Four, "Captain Colvo stated that he got the mission from NAVCOM, so we aren't one to question orders. They never really a specific reason, just said they wanted the outpost gone. That satisfy?"

"Meh," Morgan finished speaking with a shrug.

"Alright, no more time for chitchat. It's time to get to work."

Jastis looked out at the base and zoomed in with his visor and spotted some grunts walking around on patrol. No elites just yet. "Delta-Five, can you designate the targets near our location?"

Without a word the HUD lit up like a Christmas tree and the targets were spotted. A lot more than he had expected. There were eight grunts, three Elites and a couple of Jackal snipers up above. The Covenant Remnant Jackal snipers seem to have added a red glowing light on them which seemed counter intuitive.

"Activate your camouflage, we're going in."

* * *

Jane looked through his scope at the outpost, it almost reminded her of a human outpost but instead of metal buildings it was whatever the covenant used. Purple metal or something, she didn't really care for that. All that she cared for was her sniping abilities to which she excelled at. Even got some compliments from Linda-058 who was well known for being an amazing sniper. Jane admitted she wasn't on Linda's level but was happy enough to be complimented from her.

She is whom Jane aspired to be. Although since she was station aboard the UNSC _Living Life_, she hadn't seen the Spartan-II.

The rain continued to pour down with no signs of going away. Although being in the MJOLNIR armor it made her feel like she was inside. Bored just watching the outpost she contacted Irila and Yuri on the Comm separate from the overall squad comm. "Irila, after this think they will give us some shore leave? I really need to have a decent meal for once…"

"Is food the only thing you ever think about?" Irila responded

There was a pause from Jane, "…No…"

She could hear a sigh from Irila over the Comm, "I don't expect we would be given one. Probably going to be popped back into Cryo and off to another mission."

"Boring…"

Jane and Irila were the youngest in the squad, both being 25 years old. They grew up together in the same town in New York State, in the United Republic of North America. Together they went through high school and joined the UNSC when they hit 18 and served in the final years of the war. When they learned that they had the gene's to become a Spartan-IV, the two of them signed up together and got placed in the same squad.

Typically they worked together well; however of the two, Jane was a bit more out there always talking about food and wanting shore leave. Irila sometime told Jane how she was still stunned how she became a sniper since it required much concentration.

Through her scope she continued to watch as Jastis, Oren, and Morgan move into the outpost.

* * *

Yuri while happy that he was able to lug around the Heavy Machine Gun, was saddened by the fact that he couldn't use it unless a fire fight broke out. He walked with Irila but was a short distance behind her because of the weight of the gun that slowed him down. The female Spartan stopped and looked back at the Russian, "Yuri, stay here. I will move up a bit further to surround the other side."

"Shouldn't you call me Delta-Six or just Six?"

Irila shook her head, "nah, I don't really give a shit about that stuff. You're Yuri and I'm Irila. Let the CO keep calling us by our numbers but I prefer our names."

"Fair enough."

Yuri got to the spot where Irila was and set up with his Heavy Machine Gun and she proceeded to find her own spot.

After a bit of walking and looking about she decided that instead of being on ground she would take up shop in a large tree that gave her a look at the entire outpost. Grabbing onto a vine and the tree itself she began to climb up, luckily her armor made it so the rain didn't affect her climbing ability. Once she got close to the top she pulled herself up and relaxed her back to one of the large branches.

Again she continued to climb to get an even higher perch and then prone on the branch. Good that it was large and thick enough that it held her weight. If it had been any smaller the MJOLNIR armor would have been too much. With her DMR she looked down its sight to continue to watch Delta-One, Four and Three move through the outpost.

* * *

Jastis took a knife out and crouched slowly towards to the Grunt which strayed away from his squad, "nighty-night," he spoke as he stabbed the grunt in the neck and placed his hand on their mouth so they didn't make any noise that could be heard.

Once he was down, the Spartan quickly moved the grunt to a hidden location so the body couldn't be found. "Four, going to need you to get this door open, inside is the location for the first two C-12."

Oren nodded and crouched past the Spartan; while Jastis and Morgan made sure no one came by. Even with the lights in the camp, the darkness was still dark and made any spot not illuminated in complete black. Taking out a device, Oren placed it on the door and began to type and soon enough it opened up and he pulled it off. Like all Covenant doors it slid open and they walked in.

"Two Elites, Three, come with me and we will take them out at the same time," Jastis ordered and Morgan followed. The Two Elites were talking to each other, completely oblivious to the Spartans in active camouflage walking behind them.

Whereas Jastis just took his knife and stabbed into the back of the Elites neck, the Spartan-Four had to jump on the back of the Elite and stab. However despite that they were able to take them out without much noise.

At the same time without orders, Oren placed the charges and set them and he put his thumbs up at the Spartan-II who just nodded in acknowledgement. Two charges down, four more to go. They needed to place two on the bottom of the ship outside and the second building. The shockwave from the explosions would take out the smaller buildings.

Some would question why the stealth, well in Jastis own words "Think of it as training but in the field. Stealth can be your greatest ally."

Morgan didn't agree, she would have liked nothing more than just running in gun's blazing. However the CO decided that they wouldn't do that. Had the base when in a desert or somewhere where there wasn't much terrain to hide behind than maybe. But he took the opportunity to test how the squad worked in stealth since thus far their missions have all been fire fights out in the open.

"Let's head to the barracks now and the ship second. Since the ship is close enough to the tree line to allow us to get out."

The two Spartan-IV's nodded and continued to follow the CO. Just at that moment the comm went on and Jane's voice came out, "Commander, some Jackals snooping around your position."

Jastis saw the two spotted Jackals get close to their position on their HUD along that he noticed the active camouflage getting low. They would have to let the Jackals go past them and not engage. Jastis signaled for the two Fours to hide, and they did. Hiding behind some crates and such so that the Jackals couldn't see. Dragging the two Elites bodies behind the crates with them.

The two Jackals entered the building and began to look around. Personally Morgan found these breed of Jackals to be uglier than their bird counterparts. These new covenant remnant ones were more like Godzilla from the old late 20th century movie. 1998 she believed. However despite their appearance they acted roughly the same as the bird ones.

They walked around with their shields on arm like always looking around but after a bit the two gave up and left the building. By this point their active camouflage was back up to full power and the team was ready to go.

* * *

Irila went still as an Elite wondered around at the foot of the tree. "Would he find Yuri?" She thought to herself.

Slowly she moved down the tree hoping to get the jump on the Elite. It was a Storm class which was roughly the same thing as the Sangheili minors of the former Covenant. Although the Storm wore less armor than the Minor. For her that was good though as it let her have more spots to kill him from.

Suddenly as she climb she made a noise and the Elite reacted by looking around cautiously still unaware of the Spartan.

"Why is he here anyway?" Irila thought, "Scouting the area?"

Activating her camouflage she jumped with her knife out and stabbed the Elite in the neck. They touched their neck only to cough out blood and then fall into a bush. "CO," she spoke on the comm, "just took out an Elite who was seemingly scouting the area where I am held up."

It was a moment before the Commander spoke, "Make sure no more are around, we shall hurry up. No idea if they're expecting them back soon."

"Roger that."

Taking the Elite's body and placing it in a ditch nearby she moved back to the large tree and then began to look out in case of anymore. She looked with her HUD to zoom into the distance with the VISR on. Red outlines appeared on some Jackals and Grunts who were walking around.

"Shit," she spoke softly to herself. "Should have kept that Elite alive and just told Yuri to move… Now they will be wondering where their buddy is…"

Staying in active camouflage she walked softly in the shadows watching the patrol group. Lucky for her, the grunts and jackals were having a hard time seeing in the rain. At that moment it got worse, the rain striking against the land scape, and then lightning ripped into the sky causing the area to go bright. Then an idea rang in head, if she could kill them just as the lightning strikes she could drown out any noise.

Taking her DMR she aimed at the grunts and just as another lightning struck she fired, the bullets pierced through the tall grass and bushes and hit the grunt and then in rapid succession she shot the other grunts. In the confusion she ran out still in active camouflage with her knife and stabbed the jackal before they could react and just as the other jackal turned to shoot she kicked their shield away and shot them in the head.

The entire patrol was down. She crouched in the heavy brush and waited for a moment before contacting Jastis, "CO, I eliminated the patrol group. How are things on your end?"

"All is fine, we just placed the third and fourth charge and heading over to the ship to place the final charges. The Covies aren't acting any different so I don't think they noticed their patrol is gone."

Somehow it still didn't sit right with her, "I still think it's strange that they would have a patrol going out. I mean this system is devoid of any colonies; not like they would have to worry about to many attacks."

"I agree it is strange. Maybe they were warned of our presence?"

"Maybe…" She responded solemnly.

* * *

Jastis moved to cover just as a couple of grunts moved by. Placing the charges on the Type-44 Troop Carrier or Phantom would be easy enough. Not many enemies around it. So far the squad was doing great for their first stealth mission in the field. Couldn't be more proud. Only he wished that it would continue; fearing that it may all fall apart before the end.

He didn't doubt that after they press the charge that they would have to mop up any survivors. They moved through the outpost going behind crates and such. "Can't wait to see this place go boom," Morgan commented.

"You and your explosions…" Oren responded.

Morgan chuckled, "what can I say. I am attracted to explosions. They make me feel like a little girl going to the mall."

Oren just looked at the Spartan, "Isn't that a bit stereotypical?"

"I was one of those girls."

"Oh… Can't see it."

Morgan hit the back of Oren's head again. "ouch…"

"Delta-Three, the charges," Jastis spoke as they got next to the Phantom.

"Right…" she responded as she passed by Oren and began to set the charges. Jastis and Oren sat there and watched just in case. Morgan got them planted quite quickly.

Just then suddenly Oren's shields flared as he got hit by a rifle. Jastis turned to see a Jackal perched up aiming down on them. It had spotted them despite their active camouflage. Jastis aimed with his pistol and quickly shot the jackal. "Engaged! Four, are the charges set!?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, let's get out of range!" Jastis spoke as they stood up and began to run as the Covies began to rain down on their position. "Delta-Six and Two, get farther away from the outpost we're about to blow it!" he spoke to them as the three of them entered the tree line. Plasma began to wiz past them as they ran hitting trees and the ground.

"Thank god for the shielding!" Oren spoke loudly.

"We out of range?" Jastis asked Morgan.

"Yes we're!" They jumped forward to get even further as she pulled out the charger and pressed it.

A large shock wave rippled through the jungle, the explosion lit up the sky and sent trees toppling over.

* * *

Jane watched it from the cliff face and even she felt it. Despite the cold of the night, she began to feel warm as the heat from the explosion. The entire outpost was ablaze with fire, she doubted anyone survived that. The fires continued despite the weather. "That was perfect!" she yelled as she stood from her spot.

* * *

Yuri and Irila had met up when they were running away from the blast radius; as soon as it exploded they were sent flying, not far but enough that they slammed into the ground. "Damn explosions…" the Spartan spoke in Russian. Debris began to fall from the sky and slam nearby; Irila spotted one coming at her and rolled out of the way. But more kept falling ranging from small pieces to large. Now that the explosion was starting to settle down, Yuri and she collected themselves and walked towards the outpost.

The razing heat from the fire that was still going on illuminated the night sky and the rain was having a hard time stopping. Everything started to blur around the fire but they were able to find their way around. There was a large crater where the buildings were and lots of bodies. Some in pieces and others charred. One straggler crawled on the ground slowly out from under a debris.

Yuri took this chance, "I haven't gotten a kill yet today." He walked over to the body, quickly charged his machine gun and fired for a second killing the Elite.

The two Spartans stood in a safe spot in the ruins and spotted Jastis, Oren, and Morgan coming up to their position. "That was… beautiful!" Morgan exclaimed with her arms up in the air.

"You guys got all the fun. Myself? Just killed a straggler, whoop-de-fucking-do," Yuri spoke unpleased with the mission.

"Oh lighten up; we will have plenty of missions in the future where you will get to get truckloads of kills," Morgan responded back with.

Yuri scoffed, "It's not the killing I desire. It's the action, the thrill of battle that I enjoy so much. Sneaking around? I get none of that, just a bunch of time wasted."

Morgan folded her arms, "And explosions don't do that for you?"

"Not when I didn't cause them."

"Fair enough."

Delta-One didn't care much for dialogue that didn't pertain to the mission at hand in any meaningful way, "Delta-Five, you spot any stragglers? I don't see any on my radar." Jastis spoke to the Sniper up in her perch.

While he couldn't see her, she still shook her head, "Nope, all gone, all dead. Ba-boom. Let's get something to eat."

Irila just face palmed at that response, "Well then, we call this mission success?" she spoke as she rose her head.

Jastis nodded, "Indeed. Good work everyone. I'll call _Living Life_, to send a pelican down."

* * *

By the time the pelican landed nearby, the fire had been cooled by the rain. The skies showed no sign of lightening up. Inside the pelican the squad split up where they could and began to chat privately with each other. Everyone except for Jastis had their helmets off to their sides.

It was clear that Irila and Jane were the youngest, even with the augmentations they still had a bit of that teen-look. While everyone had short hair, didn't mean that they were all styled the same. Sometimes it was one of the parts that made soldiers stand out. Irila has short brown hair that went down a little above her shoulders, Jane, even shorter hair almost the buzz-cut that he had seen some females get. Morgan lastly had a long hair that went past her shoulder. It wasn't exactly liked by her higher ups but Morgan didn't care and based on her record they weren't going to put her in time out for it.

Yuri and Oren however both share the buzz-cut look with the only difference being was that Yuri has blonde hair and Oren black.

Irila stood up from her seat and walked over to the pilot and then after a few brief moments came back and sat back down with a smile on her face. Morgan scowled, "No… you didn't!"

Yuri just laughed, "I think she did."

Jastis knew what to expect when suddenly from out of the speakers in the pelican, music began to play. But not just any music, flip music. Morgan put her head between her legs, "Why… Do you get joy out of this?"

From the time Morgan joined the squad, she made it evident that she detested flip music. To her it was the same as scratching a black board. Irila just sat and continued to smile as she listened to the music with joy. As evident from her actions, Irila absolutely loved flip music. It reminded him of the famous Sergeant Johnson who also loved flip music to the squads he served with dismay.

"You know you could simply put your helmet on and then block out the sound," Oren pointed out.

Morgan simply stared daggers at him and then placed on her helmet, Oren laughed and then was met once again with a hit against the back of his head, "Really? It's getting old!" he yelled out at her as she walked back to her seat ignoring his reaction. He placed his hand on the back of his head as if it was going to ease the pain.

* * *

Alone in corner near the backend of the pelican, Jastis sat with a data pad typing up the report. They hadn't gotten their AI issued yet so it still had to be done manually, however he didn't mind it. Writing reports was almost a stress reliever for him as it allowed him to reflect on everything that had transpired and improve on the areas he felt were lacking. Overall the squad had shown to excel at stealth outside the last portion of the mission.

However realizing that, stealth missions weren't going to be the forte of the squad, as what the squad excels at is straight up confrontations. Already he was planning for the next mission. They would go back to the old ways, ambush the site and move on from there. No sneaking around.

Jastis wasn't even aware of the flip music playing; he had already switched all sound off. Only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing, it was a bit like being in space where everything was quiet and only could hear the sound that went into his helmet but even that sounded muffled.

A red alert appeared on the data pad which revealed that they were about to land on the _Living Life_; it wasn't a very large ship and hadn't even gotten any Forerunner upgrades. It was no _Infinity_ but it held its own. However getting into a fight with a Covenant ship could still prove deadly without shields.

Suddenly there was a suddenly jerk in the pelican, a small shake, and then it stopped. The back end of the pelican opened up and everyone who wasn't already stood up. They had arrived. Jastis was the first one out and stood looking around the hanger. It wasn't that big and could only hold the pelican and a couple of F-41 Broadswords. The ships comm systems went up, "Sierra-015, please report to the bridge."

Jastis looked at his squad as they exited the pelican, "You're all relieved."

Jane clapped her hands, "Woo! Let's get something to eat, I am starving."

"I can agree with that," Yuri spoke following Jane as they turned to leave the hanger. Everyone else also followed to get a meal. Lucky for Jastis, he wasn't hungry. Then again as a Spartan-II he could go much longer than the average human and even S-IV's without food. Leaving the hanger he made his way through the grey colored halls until he reached the bridge.

There the Captain of the _Living Life_ stood, Andrew Colvo, an older man who had survived the entirety of the Human-covenant war, a hard boiled veteran. "Good work down there Sierra-015," the Captain began without even turning to face the Spartan.

"Delta Squad is good. This was a simple mission," he responded back.

"Indeed," the Captain said as he turned to face the Spartan, "I assume you have already done the report?"

Jastis handed the Captain the report and began to quickly read through it, sliding down the page with a smile going across the page. "A bit excessive with the explosives but they had what was coming to them, those who continue to go against Humanity."

"Do we have another mission Captain?" asked Jastis.

The Captain quickly copied the report to his own data pad and handed Jastis pad back, "Nothing yet but I wouldn't think it would be too long. However we have been told to get back to-". Suddenly the ship began to go red and the Captain turned to face the rest of the bridge. "What is going on!?"

"Captain! A Covenant Cruiser just came out of slip space. It's targeting us!"

"A Covenant Cruiser… Hurry up and heat up the slip space core!"

"Sir, Covenant boarding crafts inbound!"

"Damn! Shoot them down!" The Captain turned back to the Spartan, "Spartan, get your team and fend off any crafts that get through!"

Jastis nodded and turned out from the bridge, "Delta-Squad form up! We're under attack from a Covenant cruiser and boarding vessels inbound. We have to defend until the slip space core is up."

"Just when we were about to eat…" Jane murmured over the comm.

Delta-One marked on his map the location of where they were to meet, nearby where the Covenant boarding crafts would land. On his HUD he could see the update on the battle going outside. A good chunk of the crafts got destroyed but some slammed into the side of the ship and began to enter. Soon after he told the squad to form up they were on the point.

"Finally, some real action," Yuri yelled out as they began to engage Covenant.

Irila just shook her head, "Not the best place to want it!"

"Action is action, doesn't matter where it is…"

There wasn't much room to move in the crowded halls of the ship but there was at least cover. Everyone fell on the ground from the shockwave of another boarding craft slamming into the side just near their position. Standing back up Jastis commanded his squad, "Delta-Two, Three, and Six go over to craft that just landed. I, Four and Five will go and fend of this wave."

The three nodded and left the spot to go to the other craft. "Move up!" Jastis yelled out as there was an opening in the wave. Jastis slid into cover and leaned out with his Assault Rifle and sprayed a nearby grunt. Oren with a DMR began to shoot an Elite in the background whose shields began to flare, Jane with her sniper rifle shot once and the head of the same Elite exploded into a gore of indigo. Oren thumbed up Jane and they continued to fire.

Jastis leaned out only to get hit by a beam from a Jackal sniper who was trying to sneak around the crates and metal of the corridor. "Five take out that sniper!"

"With pleasure!" As she aimed her sniper rifle at the Jackal that was designated. It didn't have time to react as the bullet pierced the Jackals helmet and their blood splattered the other side of the wall. Another Elite, a Ranger, rushed up to Jastis position and the Spartan rolled away as a sticky grenade landed on his spot. Taking his own grenade he threw it at the Ranger and before they could leave the area of effect they flew up into the air and slammed against the ceiling from the explosion.

Jane using her armor ability went invisible and vanished from the sight of the covenant. When there was only a few left, a Jackal and two grunts they began to move away in an attempt to retreat. Suddenly however the Jackal was forcible turned and then stabbed in the head with a knife. The grunts yelled out but were silenced by Jane's BR. "I would say that was a pretty good job."

Suddenly Jastis was alerted that two more nearby had struck. "Splitting up again; Four and Five you together go to the nearby craft, I alone will take the farther one."

"Will you be okay?"

Jastis grunted, "I am a Spartan, what's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot actually…" Oren solemnly stated and Jastis just glared at the Spartan through his visor.

* * *

Irila, Yuri, and Morgan arrived on site just in time to help some Marines and some workers, the latter which just wanted to run as far as possible. The room they attacked was larger than the halls with even a second level that looked down. "Yuri I want you to go up there and give us covers fire!"

Yuri quickly moved up a set of nearby stairs and set up shop. Not before taking out a group of grunts with his SAW who had already gotten up with their "jetpacks" that they used that looked more like an explosion that sent them flying.

Down below Irila and Morgan moved in on the exiting covenant soldiers. There were a lot in this boarding craft. Irila ducked as a fuel rod cannon was shot directly at her. That grunt with the fuel rod cannon was going to prove to be trouble. The creature was in between Elites and Jackals with shields which were showing to be resilient to the shots from Yuri above. Whom had to keep moving from the shots being fired on his own position.

It was made worse that all the squad had to work with was active-camouflage, not a jet pack, hologram, or even a Thruster pack. And in their current position, there was no way to sneak around. Too enclosed to move around effectively.

The fuel rod cannon's plasma continued to fire upon them until Irila took a chance and rolled out of cover. Quickly with lighting speed shot her DMR at the grunt and they fell to the ground. With an opening Morgan got from out of cover with a sticky detonator and shot at a nearby Elite who screamed and then proceeded to explode taking the nearby jackal and grunt with it.

Yuri above was smiling as he poured bullets into the final covenant soldiers. The shielded Elites no match for the plethora of damage. Taking a second to breath, Irila contacted the Captain to see the progress on the slip space. "Captain, what is the progress on the slip space core?"

"Sixty percent, Spartan."

Just then the ship shook horribly as a plasma round slammed into its side.

* * *

The bridge was in chaos with all of the damage that was being dealt to the ship and how much they had to keep track of. However they were trained for this and wouldn't give up, they would make it out alive. The _Living Life_ was holding up and in just a few would be on its merry way. It would be somewhere random so that hopefully the Covenant cruiser couldn't follow.

"Fire missile silos seven through twelve, aim at the Cruisers plasma canons!"

"Right Captain!"

"What is the progress on the boarding crafts?"

A crew member quickly brought up the data for the Captain, "Just two remain. No more seem to being sent out."

He was thankful for that, however the _Living Life _couldn't take much more. An image of the battle taking place just outside was showing up on his screen, the much larger size of the Covenant cruiser was menacing but he survived the war and he had seen worse odds than this. He would make it out of this alive and so would his crew. He would make sure of that.

* * *

"Oren duck!" Jane yelled and the Spartan ducked just to see a sniper round wiz over his head and slam into an Elite.

"That almost hit me!"

"I told you to move."

Oren sighed, "Woman and hitting my head…"

"Hey. Can't blame us, you practically asking for it."

Jane couldn't hear the words that Oren spoke under his breath but he didn't care much. Jane continued to fire with her sniper rifle with utter precision that put many Marines and ODSTs to shame. But a Marine she no longer was. A blue light went through the sky and Oren quickly shot it before it stuck to anything or _anyone_.

Quickly the Covenant placed a stationary shield generator and they got behind it. Oren attempted to move up but then was sent flying as a fuel rod cannon hit the ground nearby. "Oren!" Jane called out as he hit a bunch of crates nearby.

"That hurt," is all he responded back with. She no longer could see him behind the large crates but then saw a grenade fly out and land right next to the shield generator. It didn't even have time to go red before it just vanished.

"Good job!" Jane called out as she shot her sniper rifle at the unguarded elites and jackals. Despite the shields the jackals held, they had one flaw. Their hands. In that one spot that was free she abused it and made sure they would drop.

Suddenly a blue aura glowed as the familiar sound of an energy sword came into existence. At just the worst moment Jane checked her ammo only to see nothing left. Taking the assault rifle from her back she began to fire and the shields rippling against the Elites armor. Just as it got too close for comfort its head was brought back and a knife sliced into the open neck of the Elite. It dropped his sword put its hand on its neck and fell to the floor.

Oren stood from behind it, "That was pretty good kill right there."

"Eh… A eight out of ten."

Oren folded his arms, "That's it? More like hate out of ten."

Jane just laughed at her fellow squad mate, "Oh don't be so melodramatic. If I was Morgan I would have hit you in the head again. Although you two… I would almost think something was going on."

"No-never! What would make you think that? Geez…"

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened up, Irila, Yuri, and Morgan walked through. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Oren spoke.

"He was referring to you Morgan."

Morgan just looked at Oren, "What were you saying about me?"

Oren just waved his hand in front of his face, "Nothing, and nothing at all." Hoping that she wouldn't pester on about it.

"Nothing, yeah right. I was just talking about how you two seem like a great couple and Oren agreed," Before Oren had time to react Morgan walked over and hit him in head, "oh that last part was a joke," Jane then decided to answer.

"Jane!" Irila yelled out and Jane just burst into a fit of laughing. "Will you ever grow up?"

"Do I get more food?"

"Maybe."

Yuri was the one who brought the squad back into focus, "Where is the Commander?"

Everyone formed up and Oren updated the three, "He went by himself?" Irila asked but no sense of surprise in her voice.

"Such a Spartan-II. I did hear that Sierra-015 was quite the lone wolf during the war," Yuri added.

"Come on, let's see if we can catch up with him."

* * *

Taking on a group of Covenant alone wasn't strange to the Spartan. In fact many times during the war he went on many solo missions and slaughtered more Covenant than he cared to remember. In the shadows above the room where the Covies he stood watching their positions. Quickly he made sure to lock the doors so none could escape his attack but at a moment's notice he could unlock with a simple command.

Jumping from out of the shadows he landed on top of an Elite and killed him instantly with his knife and his own weight. Unlike the IV's he was nearly the height of the Elite. The Jackals began to fire and his shields going crazy, however with some acrobatics the Spartan got back into cover all while shooting his assault rifle.

Over the squad comm's he heard the familiar voice of Irila, "Commander, we're coming on your position!"

"Roger that."

Suddenly he heard something else over the comm's just as the ship got hit from another plasma shot, "Commander! Sorry it will take a bit longer. We just got hit bad and Morgan's armor just got pierced and she is bleeding heavily. We need to get her to medical asap, and large broken pillars and fire are blocking us from a direct route."

He didn't like the sound of that but there wasn't much they could do, "That's fine! Just get Delta-Three to medical! I can take care of this."

"Roger that Commander! Over and out!"

Jastis quickly got out of cover and began to fire with his assault rifle which didn't have much ammo left for. Kicking down a grunt, he quickly switched to his pistol and fired on the creatures head. Taking his knife he threw it at an unshielded Jackal and it directly hit in-between the eyes killing it.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a beam rifle and dodged out of the way of a hit. Another fire hit and barely missed him. Jumping back into cover he looked around to see their position. The covenant was going to flank him from both sides. But his priority was the Jackal sniper. It would be easy to spot, the Covenant remnant for some reason think it's a good idea to place right lights on the snipers.

He recalled the mission from earlier and how easy it made to spot them in the night and rain. Whoever decided that function should be fired or whatever the covenant do to those who fail. Most likely death now that he thought about it. However since he noticed so many with the light maybe it provided them some tactical advantage he just wasn't seeing from this end.

A quickly glance and he spotted the sniper, without leaving cover he aimed down the sights of the pistol and shot a couple of times. It was a clean kill and the sniper fell to the ground dead. But it wasn't enough to stop the flanks. Just then plasma rained down on his position from both sides and the Spartan moved out of the way. Taking his grenades he threw one on each side to spread out the covenant.

However the Spartans shields was getting low and so he took a chance and ran to his left at the group of Covies. Taking back out his assault rifle he shot at them as he jumped over a grunt that he quickly turned and kicked away like a soccer ball. Once he landed on the ground he killed the remaining on this side.

Still the other Covies remained and began to fire at him and rushing. A sticky grenade flew at him and he ran out of the way of it. There was one Elite in the group. Dodging out of the way he quickly shot the Jackals hands and then killed them as they tried to regain their posture.

The Elite however had other ideas he quickly pulled out his sword and rushed at the Spartan. Jastis turned to fire at the Elite but then found nothing came out, the Assault rifle was empty and so he threw it to the ground and took out his pistol which was also equally empty. "Just great!" he yelled in anger.

Now he had an Elite with an energy sword after him. Jastis got close to a nearby window and ducked just as the Elite slashed cutting the window like paper. Suddenly he heard over the ships PA system, "Slip space engaging in 5… 4…" and just as they hit three the ship was hit once more with plasma, exactly where Jastis was fighting the Elite. The window shattered despite being extremely tough and heavily layered. "3…" suddenly all of the air in the room flew out and anything inside was flying.

Jastis didn't have much time but he magnetized to the ground and grabbed the Elite whose helmet closed and also magnetized to the ground. As he grabbed the Elite the Covie tried to slice Jastis but the Spartan moved to quickly and slammed his fists into the back neck of the Elite. Not having his knife on him and still in the Jackal that had flown out of the room was going to make this a lot tougher.

However when he hit the Elite's back of his head he dropped the sword and before it could fly out Jastis picked it up. "2…" The Spartan rushed at the Elite and stabbed him through the stomach. The Elite no longer was magnetized to the floor and simply flew out of the window, not before Jastis pulled out the blade. "1…" Suddenly the ship was hit again in the same area and Jastis lost his balance and was off the floor.

"Slip space engaged."

Outside everything changed to pitch blackness, however just before the window automated systems could react in time, Jastis flew out into the darkness with only the energy sword with him.

* * *

Everything flashed before his eyes, his entire life up to that point. His brief childhood before being kidnapped to Reach and trained as a Spartan-II, his training on Reach and all of the drills. The day they got their augmentations, the terrible pain he and the rest had to endure. And the Covenant attacked and they were called to the front lines of a new war.

And then after the war when he learned of the Spartan-III and not only that but that he was to train the new generation of Spartans, the IVs. That's were Delta-squad was formed.

He had no idea what was going to happen now in the blackness and void of space. Was this his end?

* * *

Logic should have told him no. This wasn't his end, the GEN 2 armor was designed to prevent this from being a gateway to hell. The armor would on its own exit slip space if the need was ever there.

Suddenly from the darkness a bright light shot forth and blinded the Spartan. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the appearance of gravity and the lack of a floor. Quickly without moving his body he looked around and realized he was in the sky of some world, not a very green world from that with deserts and some bodies of water stretching out to the horizon. Although the darkness of the night seemed to make it hard to see anything with great detail.

Looking down below he then saw it, the bright lights of a city. However it was immediately apparent this wasn't any Human city, in some parts it didn't even look Covenant.

Then it got really hot as he began to quickly with immense speed fall down the planet at an angle. From what he could tell he was going to land in this city before him. He survived slip space but could he survive the fall? The Master Chief did on Earth but he landed in a patch of dirt not on a hard metal surface.

Behind him the slip space bubble closed and he continued to fall. Quickly he engaged the systems armor lock. Maybe just maybe he could survive the fall then. He could see flying cars in the city. What if he hit one and killed someone? Jastis hoped that it wouldn't happen.

He was now in the City, no doubt everyone saw the appearance of the slip space bubble and him falling out. From the level of technology he could see it was apparent they were very advanced and no doubt tracking him as this very second. Maybe who ever these people were would catch him?

Finally he could see where he was going to land and he smiled. There was a little garden area in the middle of the City, the dirt and plants would maybe cushion his fall. To people he probably looked like a fire ball crashing into the planet.

Bam. Everything went black for the Spartan. A shockwave knocked over anything in the garden as he hit the ground. A crater circled the Spartan and he was still on the ground, but he was alive.

* * *

It was a minute before Jastis regained his senses and unlocked the armor lock system. He was staring at the night sky and then he heard a scream just behind him. Getting himself up and off the floor he turned and what he saw surprised him, it was a humanoid creature but it was surely not Human. It was wearing a helmet and what seemed to be a skin tight suit that was blue colored. They appeared to be female. He then noticed they only had three fingers and their legs are bowed backwards.

What was it? It didn't appear to be Covenant, never once did he see a race like this during the war. Maybe it one of the races that the Covenant didn't take over?

They began to speak but he couldn't tell what she or it was saying as it was in some foreign language. Just as Jastis was about to open his mouth suddenly he heard something loud from above and looked up. Large flying machines that reminded him of gunships appeared and they began to yell at him in some foreign language.

Not knowing what was happening the Spartan took his own initiative turning he ran over to the edge of the garden and quickly climbed over the metal wall surrounding. What he didn't realize was that he just jumped off the side of a building and was once more free falling. However suddenly a flying car from below that had no idea the Spartan was there flew under and the Spartan crashed on top of it creating a huge dent in the top.

Before he could even attempt anything the flying car began to swerve in the air and then before he could he keep hold he was flung off but lucky for him it was near ground. Regaining his balance midair he was able to land on the ground, roll and then get back into a standing position. Now he was a bit away from his original drop point. Looking around he was now in some sort of plaza and surrounded by the new aliens.

It wasn't long before they began to run away and what appeared to be cops began to close in on his position. He decided to keep running. Armed with only the energy sword there wasn't much he could do. Running away from the plaza he made his way to what appeared to be a sewage area nearby that went deeper and closer to the ground floor of the city.

It began to get darker and so he once more turned on his VISR to get a good idea about the surrounding area. For now it appeared that he had dodged the authorities. Now he would need to find a way to contact the UNSC. He began to open up his comm's to try and get a hold of the _Living Life_ but everything came up empty and the signal was dead meaning there was nothing UNSC nearby in this system.

This wasn't turning out to be a good day, despite the overall completion of the mission, the _Living Life_ was attacked and now he was in some unknown part of the galaxy in an alien city. Quickly he stopped just for a moment as he watches the authorities running around above him however they didn't seem to see him in the shadows.

He slowly moved through the unknown area. Although something that was strange was the technology. Just from the brief glances it didn't appear to be anything he had seen before. Not Human, Covenant, similar to Forerunner but still different enough to be worth studying. Hell they had flying cars, Humanity still uses roads on the ground.

Although personally he wasn't too fond of the idea of flying everywhere. With how many accidents are on ground level, it would be worse in the air.

Removing that thought from his mind he continued forth until he came upon something he never thought he was going to see. A worker, but not any regular worker. They were Human.

* * *

**Well done! Thanks for reading! I hope the first chapter of this reboot has lived up to the few expectations that there was. As you can already see, Jastis isn't exactly the same. He isn't bogged down by "laziness" that was there in the original. For which a subplot I felt in the original that was lacking. I did address it sometimes but not well enough in my opinion. So I got rid of it.**

**I do hope that 10k words is good enough to chew on for now. Well hope you, the reader, stick around to reading the next chapter! **

**Please review and tell me what I can improve upon! If you feel any part of this was rushed or just needs a bit of expansion on please tell me and I will go in and edit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it! **

**You may have noticed really REALLY weird transitions in the last chapter. I didn't realize that when uploading the document to the Doc manager that the horizontal lines in Word didn't transfer over. So I went in and edited them so you should see for now on the lines. **

**One major change from the original is that Shepard unlike the original is not retired; he is still in charge of the Normandy and is still a Spectre. However to put down some questions and such, Jastis will not be joining the crew. Although he will meet with them and work with them at times but without a doubt Jastis will have his own crew. Which will be a mix of old crew members pre-reboot and some that were going to appear in the original but never got far enough in.**

**Once again he will be Paragon, Romanced Tali, and the rest you will just have to see. But needless to say, most of them are based on paragon. **

**To answer some questions:**

** TheTrueReds - Don't worry, Delta will indeed be part of the story. However it won't be for a while. **

** Ultimate idiot – Unless the Spartan was too old or no longer able to take part in combat they would probably continue to train future Spartans or work at a desk job. Although the Spartan Maria-062 did intend to retire and start a family.**

** themythick – I did? Oh dear, I didn't mean to do that. I will go in and edit the last chapter to make corrections. **

**Halo is owned by Microsoft and 343i, Mass Effect is owned by Electronic Arts and Bioware.**

* * *

**Unknown Date – Unknown Location – Unknown Time**

Robert had no idea what was going to happen, he had just been walking around checking up on the sewers as per instructions he was given. Suddenly he put against the wall, feet no longer touching the ground. He had closed his eyes just as it happened and then reopened them to see a being hold him up.

Donned in dark heavy armor like nothing he had seen before, was it a robot? He couldn't tell. "What are you doing here?" the being asked, his voice not synthetic. Human, it was speaking English or at least was being translated into it.

"I'm just checking up on the systems to make sure they're all fine!" Robert responded back.

The being grasp got stronger and it felt like his bones were going to break, "Who hired you?"

"I was hired by a Quarian contractor! His name… uh..! It was Ransi! If this is because of some black market dealings, I have no… no idea about it. "

The being looked around, "What is a Quarian? Are you part of the UNSC? The Insurrection?"

He ignored the black market part but what is the UNSC? Insurrection? What was this person speaking about? How could he not know what a Quarian was, he is on their Home planet! "I am just a civilian! I have no idea what those are! The Quarian's are the species that rule this world- Just got it back five years ago! Please let me go, I don't want to die."

The armored man looked back at Robert, "I didn't say I was going to kill you. But-" suddenly the being let go of him and he fell to the floor. Robert tried to make a getaway but then suddenly a blue light illuminated the area and he turned to see the armored man holding some sort of sword. "I will kill you if you're my enemy. Now help me get into contact with the UNSC or UEG or I will not hesitate to cut you."

"But I have no idea what those are! I- I can help you get in contact with the Systems Alliance?"

Now the blade was close to his face and he could feel the heat it was emitting, "What is the Systems Alliance?"

He didn't even know what the Systems Alliance is? Just who is this?

"It's the government for us Humans! They are the ones in control of Earth- Part of the Citadel Council."

"You're deluded; the UEG is in control of Earth, not some Systems Alliance. Seems the Insurrectionist scum are teaching their own civies lies now."

"I am going to die," Robert thought, "aren't I?"

Robert slowly stood up but the being kept the sword close to him, "Like I said- I have no idea what those even are! I am not raised by some insurrection, I was raised on Earth! I got a degree! I came here on a job and that is it! I just got here less than a day ago."

* * *

The human in front of Jastis was about to cry and beg for his life. Maybe he had been a bit too hard on the guy, he looked like he was barely out of his twenties and not used to force like this. But what was going on? This couldn't be an insurrectionist scheme, sure they apparently were getting friendly with of the former covenant species but this was on a whole other level.

"Sorry," Jastis spoke and receded the energy sword but he wasn't going to let him go, "Get me in contact with the Systems Alliance or with someone who can."

Theories raced through his mind at what had happened and while it was still unclear, there was one part that wasn't. When he came out of slipspace, something happened. "Could have just asked nicely… Then again looking at you, I probably would have ran."

"It wouldn't have been far."

The man looked at him, realizing just now just how tall the being was compared to him, "I don't doubt that… Robert's the name. Robert Edger."

Jastis placed the sword on his waist, "Just call me Sierra-015."

"Alright, _Sierra-015_, let's go find someone to talk to."

* * *

Commander John Shepard stood looking down at the city as his squad mates talk behind him while they stand there waiting for the Quarian delegate to update them on the current situation. They had just arrived on Rannoch just an hour ago and suddenly the entire city was in an uproar. Originally they had come to talk with the Quarian delegate about some matters they were having but another situation came up.

Behind him his best friend and wingman Garrus, a Turian former C-sec and formerly known as Archangel and next to him is former Tali vas Normandy or now as she is called Tali Shepard. Tali and John got married shortly after the conclusion of the Reaper War. They decided that she would take up the Human system of naming to make things a little easier. **(AN: This was never addressed ever in the games and couldn't find it on Google.)**

Although Garrus and Tali chatted he couldn't help but just look out at the city. It was amazing how much had been built after the war. The Quarian's and the Geth have worked together and not much prejudice. He had been one of the reasons the alliance had been built and continue to work.

The doors across the room slid opened, John turned around and saw the Quarian delegate walk in by herself, "Commander Shepard, welcome to Ragna var Halla. I am Vansa. Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes," Shepard began, "What do we know about this being?"

They walked towards the table in the center of the room and sat down and the Quarian delegate began, "At 2230 hours, we detected a strange rip in space just above the City. We didn't have enough time to really analyze it before it vanished. However we then detected an object that came out of it and crashed into this city. We didn't know what it was until we found it standing in a garden just south of here. It appears to be organic, or synthetic. Although it does appear to be human in shape although much larger than any human we have ever seen before, it was the size of a Krogan."

"A Krogan?" Garrus questioned, "Are we dealing with possible augmentations?"

"That is illegal, but we can't rule out the idea," Shepard responded, "although like she said. It could be synthetic." And he would know about augmentations, ergo what Cerberus had put in him when they rebuilt him.

Tali then spoke, "Where is it now?"

"We lost track of it," and then suddenly in the middle of the table a holographic image of the plaza nearby showed, "It had jumped from the garden, landed on a car, from there it was thrown off and then it landed in the middle of the plaza. When we were about to surround and apprehend, it ran. Faster than I had ever seen anything run before and then it moved into the lower parts of the City. It could be anywhere by now."

"And now we need to track them down and apprehend it. Just like the good old days, eh Shepard?" Garrus said in a reminiscent way.

"You mean the days where we lived under constant threat of a possible Reaper Invasion and then it actually happened?" Shepard retorted.

"The very same, although when you put it like that. Maybe they weren't so "good"."

Tali laughed behind her helmet, "So how can we proceed with this? How can we trace him?"

"About that-," Vansa was interrupted by a beeping noise indicating there was a call coming in and she answered, "What is it?"

"We found it at the Systems Alliance Embassy, but- you better send someone down quickly! We're in trouble it- they threw an X3M."

There was no response for a minute or so, "please repeat that, did you say they threw an X3M."

"As I said he threw an X3M- oh no! He is coming this way!" and then the transmission was cut off.

Shepard, Tali, and Garrus stood up immediately, "Shepard, get down there and help!"

"On it."

* * *

**20 Minutes ago**

Slowly Jastis followed Robert using his active camouflage to stay hidden. Sometimes he would find a spot to quickly let his energy go back up and continue using it without being spot. Truth be told it was hard as he had to make sure Robert wouldn't run off. However for the most part they were silent on the move.

It was strange, this city. He was used to being deep in enemy territory but this was a whole other level. These weren't Insurrection or Covenant, something different. He had no idea what to consider enemy or friendly, even Robert was an unknown.

Robert told him they would be heading to the Systems Alliance Embassy on this planet and that soon enough they would be there. He was still confused on everything but there wasn't much else he could do. Theories were training through his head but he had to stay focused on the current situation and not sit to ponder.

Eventually it was in sight, the Embassy wasn't very large and wasn't anything fancy, despite the change in architecture it was about of what he expected. As they got closer he noticed his energy was getting low and there weren't any spots to hide and recharge.

Suddenly it happened, Robert ran. Normally he would have caught him but his cover would be blown. However it soon wouldn't matter. Robert ran up to some security guards and began to yell that he was in need of aid. At first they were confused but then the energy ran down and his camouflage ran out and the Spartan was exposed.

Immediately the security guards aimed at him and began yelling out, since they were human and spoke English he understood them this time, "Stand down!"

This wasn't good, and he couldn't let himself be captured. It was time for him to act, but also to hold restraint. He needed answers and killing those who had no idea what was going on would lead to nothing being achieved.

The security forces pulled out what looked to be pistols, but even more interesting in that the gun folded out. He had never seen such a thing before, just who are these Humans? Jastis kept his energy sword on his hilt and then moved. In insane speed he rushed up to the first officer and grabbed him, like a small rock he lifted the human and threw him at another officer knocking them down.

There was uproar in the area, Robert looked stunned at the strength of the Spartan despite the small act, he however didn't stay around and just ran off. The Spartan however didn't bother to chase him, he had outlived his usefulness.

The two security officers began to get up, "We need back up at the Alliance Embassy."

"That can't be good," Jastis thought to himself before immediately hearing the noise of the hover cars coming in.

Some stopped and officers, some not even human got out. However one didn't stop, and continued going, Jastis turned and ran towards the vehicle and slammed his hands on the car and grabbed tight. He was surprised how light it was, lifting it the top opened up and the two officers got out, one even began to shoot and the bullets flared against his shield.

In the air and the officers out of the car, Jastis twisted and then tossed the car into the air which slammed into a nearby pillar. Once that happened, the officers went on the offensive and began to circle around and shoot.

His shields were staying up but with enough shot it would die and he rather not test how well the MJOLNIR does against these guns. Moving swiftly he began to dodge his way and make his way to the first group of officers. Jastis rolled and then stood as he got to the left side of the first officer and then ripped the gun from his hand and then threw it. With the officer disarmed they began to run off.

The others were seemingly yelling to him, no doubt to tell him to get back but that gave Jastis the chance he needed. Lowering his body he sliced his leg at their knees knocking them over. With them down he took their guns and similar to the first he tossed them far enough that they couldn't get them.

Suddenly he began to feel a bit lighter; looking at his body he noticed a blue-purplish glow around his body. He quickly turned to see a man who was glowing like him but had his hand out as if it was coming from him. It was a Human who appeared to be controlling it.

"What is this?" he thought but had no time to think. Instead he began to move which proved to be a bit harder than normal but eventually the man who was using this "magic" was seemingly getting tired from his losing of posture.

Eventually the aura vanished and he could once more move swiftly. Running at the magic man, he grabbed him and threw him to the floor and then moved to another officer which was on some sort of orange holographic device on his arm. Having no time to study he simply ran over to the officer and threw him on top of the magic man which kept the man from getting back up.

This was overall a strange experience. He was having a really hard time not just killing them, and now found himself picking the people up and throwing them all while avoiding the shots fired which were surprisingly hard to do since they appeared to be shooting faster than any UNSC or Covenant gun he had encountered.

Slowly but surely, the Insurrectionist assumption was starting to fade and more confusion was setting in. If not Insurrectionist, then who? They were clearly humans but the other aliens were clearly not Covenant and if they had tech like this, then they would have taken part in the Human-Covenant war if they had been. However since there was Humans alongside the aliens, that voided out that idea.

There seemed to have been a stop, he turned around and noticed the seemingly lack of any more security come at him. Something was wrong…

"Put your hands up and don't move!" He heard a voice from behind him, so the Spartan turned and noticed three individuals. One clearly Human, the other one a Quarian if he recalled correctly from Robert and the third was… Another alien.

On instincts Jastis wanted to rush in and put them down, but for once the Spartan stood his ground and decided to slow things down. This person didn't appear to be part of the security force and he hadn't seen the third alien within the forces.

What was he to say? Ask who they're? Honestly after what he did would they do anything but put him under arrest? If they have the same laws as the UNSC then assaulting an officer would lead to very serious consequences. However his current situation is a bit different from the standard situations in which that typically occurs.

Well the next best thing he could do was to explain his actions right now; he looked around his surroundings as if for an exit, but then was prompted again to look at the trio when the human spoke again, "Are you synthetic or some sort of terrorist soldier?"

Terrorist soldier? Now that was a laugh, but this was no laughing matter, if that is what they think then it was time to put down the flames, "I am Sierra-015 of the UNSCDF Spartan Branch, I have arrived here on- strange circumstances. I defended myself against security as I knew there was no way they would have taken me in without disarming me. All I wish to be to get into contact with the UNSC and leave."

* * *

"His voice doesn't sound synthetic at all but we can't discount it," Tali spoke first, they made sure not to speak loud enough that the thing could hear them.

Garrus agreed, "Yeah it sounded human, but what if this is some sort of advanced synthetic the Outcasts have developed?"

"Sierra-015 does sound like something non-organic."

Shepard then spoke, "But what about this UNSC? We have never heard anything from the Outcasts about something like that."

"Maybe they decided to rebrand themselves? You know, try and get a better public image?"

Tali looked at Garrus, "Yeah, because the Outcasts are _totally_ going to try and get a good public perception."

"Hey, you never know."

* * *

He hadn't been able to hear them speak but he could tell they were. The Human looked at his companions once more and they nodded, "I am Commander Shepard and we have never heard of the UNSC, what race and planet does it represent?" He spoke aloud.

The same answer as Robert. "The UNSC or United Nations Space Command is the military branch of the UEG, the United Earth Government, we represent Earth and Humanity. My ship was under attack and I fell out of the ship during slip space and I appeared over this city of yours."

* * *

"This has to be bullshit; the Systems Alliance is the sole military and government branch for Humanity, unless it got a name change recently," Garrus sprouted.

"No it hasn't, but the United Nations? This is confusing."

Tali responded, "Maybe he is just as confused, think about it. He apparently fell out of his ship in slip space, which is crazy to think about, and then appeared over this city through some sort of rift and then crashed into the city at insane speeds… In fact just thinking about that is confusing, even to someone like myself. First of all, slip space? Does he mean FTL? And the fact that he survived a fall that would mean death to anyone else… Confused, but also intrigued."

"I think it's best to take him in, try to pry some answers from him," Garrus said.

"We're going to have to proceed carefully, remember this guy is tough. He threw a car- I mean who does that?" Shepard spoke.

Garrus shrugged, "He does apparently."

"You said this was just like old times, right?"

"Yeah and I stand by that."

"Well if this is like old times, then I would assume there is probably a story behind this mess and a solution to said mess. Let's get him in."

* * *

They continued to speak again, leaving the Spartan hanging waiting for a response. But once again the three seemed to agree and spoke up, "We have decided, Sierra-015, you're coming with us. I want to get this whole thing solved, and so I want you to explain to me in detail. Then we can both get out of this in one piece."

Jastis still wasn't so sure but decided there wasn't much point in trying to run off again, "Fair enough."

* * *

Shepard then contacted the delegate, "I have contacted the being who calls himself Sierra-015, he doesn't appear to be part of the Outcasts and nor is he an enemy. I am bringing him in for questioning on his own free will."

"Alright, we will have a room prepared for you to interrogate him, Delegate out."

That ended the conversation, and then Shepard turned to the Spartan, "Follow us."

By this time the area had been cleared of any security forces, although he wasn't so sure about their reaction if this man turns out to be good. Considering he almost injured them and seemed to have been holding back, they may want to try and press charges or something along those lines.

No doubt news of this was spreading like wild fire across the world and over the extranet. Probably many assuming it were an attack. Sierra-015 began to follow them from a bit behind but surely so, "We better we careful about this one, I feel he could probably break us in half," Garrus commented.

"As long as we play this cool, everything should be just fine," Shepard replied.

Tali spoke, "He seems to be of military, so I doubt he will just fly off the handle, I think the only reason he reacted the way he did to the Security forces was because he thought they would try and capture him."

"Exactly," Shepard agreed.

"Let's just hope he doesn't turn out to be another Jack," Garrus said.

"To be fair, she got better."

"Yeah _better_, I think you mean she got better at suppressing it. It's there, just not being let out."

* * *

Jastis kept quiet as he followed the three people, Commander Shepard and the two aliens. He was still uneasy about that part but he needed to play it cool until he could get in contact with the UNSC. These people couldn't be insurrectionist, sure they were a bit more alien friendly then the UNSC, but they didn't have technology like this at all.

So that was out of the window, but then what are these people part of? They couldn't be UNSC and now he was starting to retread his thoughts. New train, these people were part of some unknown third-party faction that lost contact with the UNSC long ago and made contact with friendly aliens. That makes sense; at least he hopes it does.

They arrived at one of the hover cars the security people were using and the three got in but Jastis still stood outside, "Come in."

Jastis got into the car and was sitting next to the unknown alien, "Ugly there is Garrus, and purple over here is Tali."

"Thanks for the introduction," Garrus sarcastically spoke.

Jastis stayed silent for the rest of the ride, he had to admit it was weird. He had never been in a vehicle such as this, the only real comparison being that to a pelican. Although this one was clearly not for military operations and only for civilian usage.

Eventually they arrived at a tall building and landed on a landing pad that was off the side of the building. Shepard and Jastis got out first and Garrus and Tali followed suite. The building security didn't bother to ask since they had saw Shepard and Co leave but they did seem weary when they saw the large being from behind them.

Once Shepard began to move Jastis followed, they entered into the building and Shepard stopped in front of a Quarian who looked at Jastis and then back at the Commander, "You really did get him. Did you have to fight?"

It just hit him that they now were speaking English… Did they have some sort of translator? It didn't matter right now as it was better than hearing gibberish. "Not at all, we actually talked and he agreed to come in with us."

"You really are one of a kind," the Quarian spoke, "well then follow me to the room."

Now he is following Shepard who is following the Quarian. A lot of following today it seems. Soon enough however they reached a small room, it was like he expected. Dull Grey with a table in the center of it, with one chair on each side. The Quarian didn't follow but Tali and Garrus followed Shepard and Jastis into the room. Shepard sat down and gestured for Jastis to take the other seat.

The other two stood and paced around.

"Let's begin, so you stated that you belong to the UNSC right?" Shepard first asked.

Jastis nodded, "Correct, I am part of their Spartan branch specifically."

"What is this Spartan branch you speak of?"

"The Spartan branch is a Navy branch dedicated to the Spartan super-soldiers such as myself. I am of the second generation of Spartan, but most of the branch is full of fourth generations."

Shepard wanted to inquire further but he needed to move onto more important matters, "You also stated that the UNSC is the military branch of the UEG which is the government of Earth and Humanity."

"Yes."

"Well that is strange because the Systems Alliance is the military and government of Earth and I should know, I grew up on Earth," he finished with folding his arms in and just staring at the Spartan.

Jastis put his elbows on the table, "That is the same thing another person said to be earlier… But it doesn't make any sense," he continued to think and then decided to ask for curiosity sake, "What year is it if I may inquire?"

"2191." Shepard simply stated.

That shocked Jastis and he brought his arms to his sides, "T-That can't be. It is 2555."

Now the Commander was also confused but before he could ask Tali did it for him, "2555? Are you from the future?"

"No- I can't be. The Systems Alliance, your race, none of this is in our history. The UNSC was formed in 2163 just a year before the interplanetary war… We didn't come into first contact until 2525…"

Garrus stood at the side of the table, "So you're from the year 2555, and your history is vastly different then our own. Man oh man..."

"I think I have a theory, although it's a bit extreme," Tali stated cautiously.

Shepard turned to Tali, "I think we're on the same page so go straight ahead."

"Sierra-015, you stated you fell out of your ship when it was under attack just as it went into slip space, correct?"

"Yes."

Tali looked back at Garrus and Shepard but then turned back to the Spartan, "Well to put it bluntly, I think when you fell out of the ship during that time. You didn't land in the same time, but more so not even the same dimension. Nothing about what you stated adds up and considering yourself and how you suddenly appeared, there is merit to this theory."

There room went silent and the look in Shepard's eyes; it appeared Tali is right on the money.

Jastis looked at the three of them and then looked down and sighed, "That is- a lot to take in. It does explain things."

"This must be pretty scary considering you have no contact with your chain of command."

"I will survive."

Shepard smirked, "It wasn't about survival. But- what do you think you will do?"

There was another break, a silence echoed in the room but Jastis broke it, "I don't know. I am not used to having no access to command. I am no civilian."

"Should we get him in contact with the Systems Alliance? It's the closest thing he has to the UNSC in this dimension." Tali suggested.

"We could get him in contact with Hackett. We can bring him to him- but… we still need to finish our mission here. Sierra-015, you're a soldier? No? Why not help us with this and then we will fly you to the Alliance."

Working with non-Spartans? He had done so in the past but it still wasn't the same; even S-IV's were different. However what choice did he have? These people seem good despite having aliens and the UNSC wasn't here to tell him what to do. Not even an AI.

The Spartan stood up, "If it can help our overall objective, I shall comply."

Shepard followed suite and stood up, "Good to hear. I trust neither of you have a problem?" the end part referring to Tali and Garrus.

"Do I need to say it again? It's just like the old days."

* * *

**AN: Here it is! A little shorter then I wanted to, considering how long it took to get it out but I don't want to take too much longer. But I hope you enjoyed it despite not much happening. Next chapter will hopefully be longer with more meat but I can't make any promises. **

**But I can say the next chapter will show the Halo side of things and will also have more action in it. **

**Review, critique and let's roll! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Third Chapter! Alright! So much delay!**

**So on the topic of some things… Xbox One, yeah not a fan at all of it… Only real thing I liked in the conference was the live action Halo TV series by Steven fucking Spielberg. Hyped for that.**

**Another thing, I know some people were confused as to how Tali understood Slip Space (or somewhat knew it) and that will be addressed in this chapter. **

**Also I made a huge mistake, one which I was surprised no one caught onto… But I kept saying COM, which I thought when Communications channel but it really means Command. I should have been writing Comm.**

**Now let's begin! **

**Halo is owned by 343i and Microsoft, Mass Effect by Bioware and Electronic Arts.**

* * *

**January 23****nd****, 2555 – Slip Space – UNSC **_**Living Life – 0100 Hours**_

"This has got to be a fucking joke." Irila loudly spoke to her fellow Spartans. "Right?"

Yuri stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Irila I think I speak for everyone; we all wished that it was. Sure the Commander could be a bit of a hard ass sometimes but he was our Commander…"

"It's just…" she spoke as she stepped forward and out of Yuri's grasp. Walking over to the window, she gestured out to darkness of slip space. "To fall out of the ship like that… to not know if he is alive or dead; it's just infuriating…"

"There is nothing we can do. If he sends out a distress signal we will find him… But even then this is a big galaxy, we way never find him. God rest his soul…" He spoke softly, as Irila shot him a dirty look, "…or protection if he is still alive."

"Didn't take you for the religious type, big man," Oren spoke from behind, sitting on a crate.

Yuri turned to his fellow soldier, "Heh; you know I may be one of the few but I still believe. I like to believe I am not ignorant but I am no genius, just a man fighting another man's war."

"Amen to that brother," Oren spoke as he chugged down another beer.

"But what now- we have no Commander and this ship just escaped… barely if I may add. So what we go back, get a new commander and keep going?" Jane spoke while leaning against the wall.

"I doubt they're going to let a fire team of Spartans just lie around and do nothing," Morgan said, "I feel sorry for the commander but I can't wait too long- I need to blow something up."

Oren sitting next to Morgan stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, "Not going to sit next to crazy over there."

"Do you want to be hit against the back of the head? Without your helmet?"

"What, so it's an ultimatum? I go back and get hit, or I stay here and still get hit?"

"I would say so," she replied and Oren sighed.

Suddenly the door next to Oren slid opened and stepped in Captain Colvo, everyone immediately stood and saluted to the Captain and he waved his hand, "At ease Spartans." Everyone relaxed and went to their previous positions.

"I know everyone is on edge from the loss of Spartan-15- so far I haven't gotten much out of Command. They said we're to return to Earth and that is all for now."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Irila asked.

"Permission granted," Colvo replied.

"Sir- is this really something we needed to be told up front? If that is all we know, couldn't it be told to us over the ships comm's?"

Yuri just stared at Irila and wanted to sigh, "Irila is that-," he wanted to speak but then was cut off by the Captain.

"That is alright Spartan Yuri," he waved off the Spartan and then directed himself towards Irila, "Spartan Irila, I am a soldier's man. I may be your Captain but I am also a fellow Soldier. I know it can be tough to lose a fellow member of the squad. It's like losing a part of the puzzle, or yourself."

"We don't know if he is gone," Irila responded back with determination.

Colvo sighed, "But we don't know if he isn't. For now we continue on to Earth and he is for now MIA." The last part was almost like a sting to the Spartans, no one ever wanted to hear those three letters like that.

He turned to exit the room but midway through he turned and faced the group once more, "If we do- by some chance do find where he is. I will be one of the first to go and get him." Colvo stepped forward and the door slid closed behind him.

There was a silence in the room, and everyone head was down as if in mourning. But then it was Oren who spoke up once more, "You know you got to give it to them. Those who survived the entirety of the war."

Oren being 30 only served in the final years of the war, Morgan however being a former ODST and in her late forties served throughout the entire war, same with Yuri although he was in the Marines. Nearly the same age as Jastis himself. In the UNSC, being in your forties isn't that bad, the famous Sergeant Avery Johnson was in his sixties in the war and he still kicked alien ass.

"Two of here _did_ survive the entirety of the war. You- just served from what? 2550? Only two years, Scrub."

"Hey, don't be so mean on the noob, not his fault it took him so long to get in the fight," Yuri responded jokingly.

Oren stood forward, "Oh well screw you both."

Yuri and Morgan laughed at the Spartan. Yuri then gestured to Irila and Jane, "Well we have to be fair, neither Irila nor Jane fought in the war."

"Yeah, we grew up hearing about it from Earth. Lucky for us, we were well old enough when the Covenant attacked Earth. Both of us were born in 2530."

Morgan chuckled at that, "So when you were in your diapers, we were already fighting the war, Bringing hell to the Covenant."

"Look who's talking, _oldie_." Irila refuted.

"What did you say?" Morgan spoke now flustered.

Yuri waved his hands, "Now- now…"

"I got a better figure then her…" Morgan mumbled under her breath.

"What was that now?" Irila spoke leaning towards Morgan.

"Nothing!"

After that there was a silence, until Yuri spoke up, "Well it's late, and probably should all rest up for tomorrow."

They all nodded in agreement and began to make their way out until Irila was the last one left. She just stared out and sighed, she wasn't used to this. Her parents and friends back on Earth including Jane are all still alive. It was almost a blessing and a curse that she wasn't used to knowing the pain of losing someone close.

Although a bit hypocritical since he had killed Insurrectionist and Jul 'Mdama's men who for all she knew had families of their own. It was a conflict that was still going on in her to this very day, years after being out of boot camp and stepping into the armor she now dons. Protection through killing, peace through force. Ironic.

Though Irila admitted in many cases, there wasn't much choice. Killed or be killed is the way of the galaxy and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. But she digressed, after becoming a soldier there wasn't much reason to ponder on such a subject.

Her mind then went back to her Commander, she had met him in boot camp, one of the few Spartan-II's that helped them train. Though she never did learn much about him outside the rumors but even those were mostly in regard to all of the Spartan-II's and their origins. If true paints a dark spot in UNSC history, one that would forever haunt Humanity into the future and beyond.

Turning away from the window she put all of her thoughts away as she left to go sleep.

* * *

**January 23****nd****, 2191 – Perseus Veil – Tikkun – Rannoch – Ragna var Halla**_** – 0100 Hours**_

Jastis followed Commander Shepard as they left the interrogation room, where they once more met with the Quarian, whom Shepard told him was a delegate named Vansa who had informed the Commander of the Spartans appearance. After telling the delegate that Jastis was to aid them in taking out these 'outcasts' and Vansa had no objection although did say for them to watch out.

They hadn't told her the entire story about how he came to Rannoch but did say they would explain in due time. After exiting the building they once more got into the hover car to head to their mission destination. Shepard told him he would explain in the car the whole mission, however once they were all seated Jastis had one question.

"Tali, am I right?" Jastis asked the Quarian and she nodded. "You explained how I came to arrive here."

"Well just a theory. So your point?"

"I just wondered do your people have slip space."

Tali shook her head, "No, but like the System Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, we Quarian's theorized about slip space and its possible usage. However once we began to work with Prothe… I mean Reaper technology; we didn't expand on the theory as we had begun to use FTL and the relays."

"Reapers? Relays?"

Shepard didn't take his eyes off the road but did respond, "We can explain that later. I think it's time to get this mission debriefing on the go. Garrus, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, but I think we should first give some back story to those we fight. Don't want someone fighting against unknown forces. After the Reaper war, a faction of Geth, the robotic race you have seen about, have splintered from the main group and have been causing conflict on Rannoch and various other colonies. With that comes our current situation," he spoke taking a moment to break.

"They recently set up shop in the underbelly of this city and well they sort of kidnapped some Quarian's and holding them up. Some even public executed in the streets. We need to go, eliminate all hostiles, and save the remaining Quarian's."

Jastis shifted in his seat before responding, "What is the motive of these Outcasts?"

"Elimination of organics. Apparently they didn't get the memo that synthetics and organics are supposed to be allies now. They believe the Reapers will come back, despite how unlikely that is."

"So just fighting a bunch of AI's? Well, this will be a first," Jastis replied back to Garrus.

Tali saw this as an opportunity to ask a question, "Do they not have AI's where you're from?"

He looked at Tali and shook his head, "No, we do. In fact we have many AI's, they sort of split into two categories, "Dumb" AI's, and "Smart" AI's. Dumb AI's are designed to perform minimal tasks, basic stuff. Smart AI's are less common but are a lot more advanced, they can learn and emulate emotion to quite the extreme."

"Dumb AI's, sound like our VI. Virtual Intelligence. Do they have bodies?"

Again he shook his head, "Not at all. All AI's just have holographic projections, but no psychical bodies. In fact we can store AI's and integrate them into our armor to enhance our capabilities. Famous soldier back where I am from that fought alongside an AI…" There was almost a hint of sadness in the last part that Shepard's crew caught and decided mentally not to ask about that.

Tali made a mental note to ask more about their AI's as her curiosity was piqued. By that time they got to their objective and landed. Getting out of the car they began to move through the underbelly of the city. As they walked Shepard stopped and looked at the Spartan, "Before we go any further, we should probably sync up our comm's. I doubt you have an Omni-tool."

"Omni-tool?"

"Like I thought, I wonder if we can join the same comm channel despite the difference in our systems and OS."

After short tinkering about, they eventually got it so that they joined the same comm channel and could hear each other. It was tough without an Omni-tool, and Shepard suggested that the Spartan should probably get one, as he may be here longer then he wanted to. Jastis had to admit, the Omni-tool was an impressive piece of tech that seem very useful.

"Do you have a weapon?"

"I have this," he spoke as he drew the energy blade which made Shepard walk slightly back. "I assume it can probably cut through the Geth. It's plasma with two small field generators."

Shepard inspected the blade from his spot without touching it; it sort of reminded him of the Omni-blade, but a lot larger and a lot deadlier, plus the plasma. "I don't doubt that. But you need some gun, and currently each of us has two, I could lend one of mine."

"No need. I will just cut some Outcast and take his own weapon. "

Shepard just looked at his crew and then back at the Spartan, "If you insist."

"I will follow your lead. This is your mission after all."

Garrus smirked, "Don't worry about Shepard, he's hardly cold and calculative. Honestly in battle we work together but don't do much hard strategizing. Just go and kill. Plain and simple. So relax."

Jastis wasn't much one for relaxing, and was always focused on the objective. So this new type of squad play is interesting to him. Sure he had lone wolf before but always when in a squad he command and told people exactly where to be and when. He wasn't much for improvising; in fact he discouraged it as he felt it could lead to error and loss of life. It was one of the reason he heard himself being called a "hard ass" by the squad at various occasion.

After settling the weapon situation they began to make their way through the underbelly. It got darker as barely any light from the surface makes its way through the city to the depths below. The various neon lights on the walls give off the only real light, outside that the corners of the street were dark. Trash heaps on the side of the street and pieces on the road. Jastis heard a crunch as his boot crushed a can on the floor.

Near junk heaps he could see Geth and Quarian's, and noticed some didn't have their face mask on and decided to ask Tali about this, "Tali, I notice you're wearing a mask, which is understandable for combat, but I see others wearing it and some not. Why is this?"

"An old habit that dies hard. See, our armor is actually our body suits that keep us alive and make sure we don't get infected since we have very weak immune systems. Rannoch is unique in that we don't need our mask at all to live here… However because many move from planet to planet they tend to keep the mask on at all time. Like Me," she replied as they continued to walk.

Like he had expected, the number of suspicious people dramatically jumped down here with Geth seemingly having modifications compared to those on the surface and some Quarian's wearing… Well interesting outfits to put it lightly. It felt similar to going undercover to take out some Insurrectionist base.

Despite her face being concealed he could tell that Tali is uneasy about this, but also a sense of dread. When it came to being around people with their faces out of sight, he got used to reading them.

"We just got the planet back, just five years ago and already we have slums… Keelah…" She commented as they continued on.

It was now evident why they couldn't have just flown in closer to the base. The slums were tight and compacted, no way to get through without causalities. Not to mention it would disturb the harmonic chaos.

One thing he also noticed as they walked was the stares which came to no surprise. He surmised they weren't as used to seeing a human that tall and wearing armor unlike their own dimension. Although he wasn't alone, as he noticed some were also watching Shepard, Tali, and Garrus.

He still wasn't clear on a great many things; since he got here he had been on the move constantly with only a brief moment to figure how it got here. Then it's back on the move and back to fighting. Still he wasn't feeling fatigue yet; Spartans on occasion would go for days without sleep and continuous action.

The culture and history of this dimension had yet to be explained with only mild hints at the greater picture. What is Humanity's role in this universe? What are the Reapers and Relays? Does the covenant exist here? How about the Forerunners? He wanted answers and it was actually causing him to get flustered. Jastis hates being in the dark and always wanted to know every little detail so he knew how to make his move, in combat and out.

He recalled reading up on the squad before arriving. Some of them he had helped trained to be Fours, but he didn't get into their head during the training. For hours he poured through the documents and even bringing up archives of the battles they took place in or where they went to school. Jastis continued to do this until he knew each of them as if they had told him their history themselves.

To his crew they were sort of uneasy about this and found it strange when he brought up certain events in their lives, some of which they rather have left alone. Although once they said it wasn't something they wanted to discuss, Jastis would back of knowing full well that pursuing it would only lead to trouble and someone getting hurt.

They turned the corner and continued down the hall and he noticed there was less people and many doors were closed and shops seemed abandoned and some in ruins with machines busted and even some fires. "We should be there soon," Shepard said as they continued.

"Shepard, I have detected movement up ahead," spoke a synthetic voice over the comm's, which surprised Jastis but didn't budge in, "Suggest getting ready to confront enemies."

Shepard nodded despite knowing the person couldn't see, "Thanks EDI."

"EDI?" Jastis asked confusingly.

"She's an AI, aboard the _Normandy_, the ship I command. It's currently docked here in the port. She gives us Intel from the ship and on the rare occasion even accompanies us in the field."

"So she has a body?" He still wasn't used to the idea of AI's having bodies, even if he did see Geth walking about.

"Yeah."

Jastis just shook his head, "Strange…" His voice filled with uncertainty as memories of hearing about robot rebellions in stories came to surface. Unknown to the fact that a Geth rebellion actually had occurred in Rannoch's past.

Shepard, Tali, and Garrus pulled out their guns, and up close Jastis got to see their tech as the guns folded out, which like the Omni-tool impressed the Spartan. He could only imagine how many more guns he could have carried in the war if he could have them all fold away. Another thing he also noticed when he was being shot earlier was their ammo, it didn't appear to be bullets, but neither was it plasma. Another question to be asked at a later time, right now wasn't the place.

Jastis didn't activate his sword; planning on doing it the second they came into battle to conserve it's energy. As they got closer the hall got larger and they stepped into what appeared to be a cafeteria with turned over tables, food on the ground that is old and reeks. Everyone turned on their flash lights to see through the darkness.

The sound of footsteps alerted them to the incoming enemies even before picking them up on the radar. Everyone stepped into cover, Shepard noticed Jastis went up a bit closer. No doubt to get a strike with his blade. The door slid opened on both sides of the room and the Geth stepped into the room.

His blade erected out and he slashed the Geth in half at their stomach area, and then fell to the ground. Shepard began to fire with his M-37 Falcon, while Garrus who was a bit further from the Geth shot them with his M-98 Widow, and lastly Tali shooting with a Heavy Pistol, the M-368 Talon. Their firing helped Jastis get enough time to pick up the Geth Assault Rifle, the Pulse Rifle.

Jastis slashed another Geth on his way to get into cover. Just as one got behind him, its light bulb head exploded as Garrus shot. Vaulting over the nearby table, he crouched behind it and began to examine the gun. It sort of reminded him of a Covenant gun with the rounder edges compared to the bulky UNSC guns although they were improving in that regard. Outside that it seemed simple enough to use.

He shot a round off in the corner and got comfortable immediately. Leaning out of cover he got off a round and nailed a Geth in the head. However it fell silent as he noticed Shepard's crew had taken out the rest already.

"Appears I was a bit slow," he stated as he formed back up with them.

Shepard smiled, "New guns. Can hardly blame you for wanting to figure it out first. Now we will have to see the next confrontation with all four of us."

"Heh, I pity the fools," Garrus spoke jokingly. "So, Shepard, which way?"

He stayed silent but then decided to ask EDI, "EDI, which way would be fastest?"

"Either is fine, both lead to the same place."

"Those sneaky architect bastards," Garrus said.

"Alright, we're going to split up. Garrus, you take Sierra-015 and take the left path. I and Tali will take the right."

Jastis couldn't complain, "A sound plan."

Tali suddenly brought Shepard close and whispered, low enough that Jastis couldn't hear, "You sure about this?"

Shepard made sure not to glance at the Spartan, "I don't think he will attack Garrus. Plus, we can gain his trust if we don't keep him on a leash. Lastly Garrus can handle himself."

"If you say so," she replied shrugging.

The squads split up, Jastis while agreed with the plan, still wasn't entirely sure about working with Garrus. He did work with some Elites in the very last days of the wars, but still, working with an alien is new, but one of many things he most likely would need to get used to. Although he needed to give credit, Garrus seems like a good shot and isn't anything like a Covenant alien.

Garrus wouldn't admit it but he was also worrying. He was fine with splitting up but not typically with an unknown person. Sure they knew each other at the most basic level imaginable but he had no idea what to expect. So far they have believed Jastis story but he still had lingering doubts about all of this. Was he really from another dimension? Or is he some soldier who just lost it?

Although that wouldn't explain the armor, it didn't appear to be anything Alliance or Council, and neither did it even seem based on Reaper Tech. Then there is his strength that allowed him to outmatch all of the authorities. As they walked through the door he couldn't help but glance with his eyes narrowed.

_Just who are you? _He thought.

They moved down the hall at a sprint, Jastis holding his strength back to not out run the Turian. Just as a bullet shot at them the two of them dropped into cover. Garrus took the first shot and nailed a Geth just before they could reach cover, but then shots stopped the Turian from shooting further.

Jastis aimed over the crate he was behind and shot at the Geth, their shields only lasted for a second and then fell and then he aimed for the one shooting at Garrus, and shot them, however they got into cover before he could finish them off. The Turian switched to his assault rifle, the N7 Valkyrie, a gift from Shepard. "Concussive shot!"

Suddenly a huge round shot out a Geth and just annihilated him as they fell over in ruin.

_Does my gun have that? _Jastis questioned.

More Geth began to pour into the hall and hide behind the crates and trash. "Rocket Trooper!" Garrus pointed out as a large white and black Geth entered with a Missile Launcher. Jastis decided to make a move, he leapt over the cover and his shields began to get hit by fire but then slid into a crate with an enemy Geth on the other side. He leaned over the cover and grabbed the Geth with ease and then laid them on the crate, he took one hand off his gun and pulled out the energy sword and then sliced the Geth head off.

Just then a rocket fired from the large Geth and slammed into the cover, with a shockwave that made the destroyed Geth fling into the wall but the Spartan stood strong. As he went to shoot the Rocket Trooper, Garrus with his Sniper rifle out, shot the trooper and knocked his shields down, and Jastis finished him off with his gun.

With the Rocket threat gone, Jastis put back his Assault rifle, at the same time as figuring out how it folds and then let it magnetize to his back. With his energy sword out he ran at the first Geth and sliced them diagonally, and then slashed the last Geth in the hall.

"Hall is secure," Jastis spoke as he turned to Garrus who ran up to him.

"Good job there got to admit. I'm impressed."

Jastis shrugged, "I don't see much to be impressed about. All I did was what was needed."

"Let's see how Shepard is holding up," he said as he opened up the comms.

* * *

Shepard had to admit that after fighting the Reapers, fighting the Geth was almost relaxing. Turning to Disruptor Ammo, he shot a Geth that rushed up to his position. Their shield flared for only a moment before falling and the bullets killing them. "Chiktikka!" Tali yelled out as she summoned a Combat Drone near two Geth and immediately it began to shock and damage them.

"Grenade!" Shepard announced as he threw a grenade that flew over Tali's head and landed near a Geth Trooper that had just entered the hall. It exploded and the Geth blew up and its parts flew and hit another Geth making them fumble. Tali shot and hit both the Geth being distracted by Chiktikka in the heads.

A Rocket Trooper entered in and shot and exploded behind Tali's cover knocking her on her back and destroying the cover. On the ground she quickly flipped herself and ran for cover near Shepard as he fired at the Rocket Trooper. He then fired a concussion shot at the Rocket Trooper as their shield fell, destroying the last Geth in the hall.

"You know- this is not much of a challenge," Shepard mused.

Tali chuckled, "What? You wanted it to be difficult?"

"At least more than this."

"_Shepard, this hall is cleared. How's it on your end?" _Garrus asked over the comms.

"Clear over here. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Jastis and Garrus left the hall and entered another hall with a large window on their right. The Spartan hugged the wall and leaned to look out the window. A large room with cages on the ground and walls, and various large containers, with turrets on the top of them. He could already see the Geth prepping for their arrival.

He could see the Quarian's captured in the cage, he began to wonder if the Geth would shoot them as soon as they entered. If they were executing them he would imagine so. Before going in, he remembered that 'magic' that the authorities used and wondered if the Geth could use it. "Garrus, a question," he asked turning his head to the Turian.

"Yeah?"

"When I was fighting the authorities, they use some sort of field of energy on me that seemed to come from their hands and body. Can these Geth use that?"

Garrus knew what he was referring to and then actually noticed that no one had explained it to him yet, "Oh, Biotics. Forgot to explain that, and no, they can't use it. It's an organic-only thing."

"Can anyone use it?"

The Turian shook his head, "No, but I will explain that later. Don't think the time is best for it."

"Right. So, what's the plan?" He felt almost weird asking that considering he was used to commanding his own squad.

"Run and kill them?" Garrus asked in an almost innocent voice.

Jastis just sighed and contacted Shepard, "Shepard, I see the Quarian's in the cages. What's the plan?"

"_Take out the turrets and eliminate all hostiles. Make sure the Quarian's don't get killed. On my mark, we both rush in."_

"Roger that, Commander."

Jastis and Garrus moved to the door at the end of the hall. Then a wait. _"Mark!"_

They entered the room and Jastis began to strafe into cover shooting at the turret gun men. Suddenly from his left Garrus shot off another concussion round and disabled a turret and a nearby Geth. Before Jastis could get into cover a Rocket Trooper shot a rocket and the Spartan rolled out of the way, he attempted to fire at the enemy but they had gotten into cover.

The Quarian's in the cages huddled in the corners in an attempt to dodge oncoming attacks. When Tali noticed a Geth coming up to one of the Cages she summoned her combat drone again and damaged them while shooting. Shepard ran up to the first cage and circled around it and struck a Geth with his Omni-blade and then shot one round off to finish them off.

Jastis moved up and pulled out the energy sword and rushed towards the container with a turret on it. The turret tried to hit him but he was just a bit too fast for the fire and when it did hit, only damaged his shields. Using his enhanced strength he jumped and grabbed the top of the container with one hand and lifted himself up. The Geth behind the turret turned and fired at him.

However it proved useless as he sliced the Geth upward in the center. Although now he was out in the open and the Rocket Trooper once more fired on the Spartan who crouched and watched as the rocket flew over his head. Jastis pulled out his assault rifle and began to shoot the Rocket Trooper who was on a container elevated above.

Just as another rocket was going to be shot, the distinct sound of a sniper rifle echoed and Jastis watched as the head of the Geth exploded into wires and sparks. "Thanks," he said to the Turian over the comms.

Jumping over to another container he fired at the Geth as he landed and then instead of pulling out his sword simply gave him an old fashion punch and broke the head.

Shepard moved up again to another cage behind the first set of containers found the cage empty and continued on while firing at the Geth who were now coming and supporting their allies. He then saw another cage with Quarian's in it, but it was too far from his spot, "Garrus! The cage!" The commander spoke as he pointed out the cage on his squad's HUD.

"On it!" Garrus moved up with the rest of the squad and got to the cage, and then Sniped a Geth as he fired down on his position and then another as they entered in the room which then hit the Geth standing behind them. "Like the humans say, like fish in a barrel."

Shepard using his own concussion shot fired on another turret disabling it. He then decided to follow suit with the Spartan and leaped onto a container and began to fire. Suddenly he found his shields overloaded and spotted a Geth Hopper in the corner, Shepard crouched and quickly killed the Geth and they fell off the wall like killing a bug. Another one on the other wall overloaded Tali's shields but then the Commander killed it as well.

Tali summoned her combat drone again and then began to fire on a Shock Trooper that was attempting to repair a turret she had disabled. "Bosh'tet." Suddenly the door in the back of the room opened and she saw it, with its red flashlight eye and heavy duty armor. "Guys! We got a Juggernaut!"

The Spartan jumped down from his container and next to the Quarian who almost mistook him for a Geth for a second but then put her full attention to the Juggernaut. It shot at them and Jastis noticed that it was spewing plasma.

_So they have plasma guns as well? _Jastis thought.

Jastis jumped over his cover and began to fire at the Geth and they hit him with the plasma shotgun which drained his shields nearly. Closing the gap between them he quickly punched the Geth once and disoriented them and then pulled out his energy sword. He sliced once and it didn't kill it like the others, the Geth shot with his gun but the Spartan side stepped and dodged it just barely with his shields not back to full yet.

He slashed again and then moved to the front of the Geth and then stabbed forward through the stomach. With all of his strength he then lifted with the blade still going through it and then threw him off the blade and into a nearby container.

The room fell silent after that as Shepard and Garrus ran up to the scene, "Damn! You destroyed it!" Garrus spoke in awe.

"You know, that blade of yours reminds me of Star Wars," Tali mentioned.

Jastis turned off the blade and holstered it, "Star Wars?" He noticed it sounded familiar but he couldn't remember what it was exactly. Sounded like a movie, and when it came to being a Spartan, the only 'movies' they saw where of tactics to implement.

"Yeah, old movies from the late 20th and early 21st century on Earth. They have these people, the Jedi, who use energy swords in a similar fashion to yours. Although just one blade," the Quarian explained. "They not have it in your dimension?"

The Spartan shrugged, "I wouldn't know. It does sound vaguely familiar though." He couldn't exactly tell them that he was part of a group of soldiers who were kidnapped as children and grew up knowing nothing but war.

Garrus just laughed, "Ever since the war ended and Shepard showed you his collection, I feel we can't go on a mission without you referencing it."

"Well excuse me- but the movies are good. Okay maybe episodes 1 thru 3 aren't, but the original are."

Shepard budged in and brought the conversation back to the mission, "Now with the room secure- Garrus, Tali, you two stay here and free the prisoners. I and Sierra-015 will go on. Make sure if any Geth come you kill them before they kill a prisoner, am I clear?"

"Easy," Tali said as she turned to go free the prisoners, this time not pulling Shepard to the side to see if it was going to okay.

Shepard and Jastis moved on through the door the Juggernaut came, "EDI, how much more of the facility is there?"

The AI came on the comms, _"Not much Shepard, the last room should be up here."_

"The Big Boss then? Let's get him."

They continued down the hall and saw a turn but then stopped when they heard a loud voice, "Let. Me. Go." And then suddenly a biotic blast sent a Geth slamming into the wall in the hall. Jastis and Shepard didn't wait and moved on and turned into the final room.

Then they saw what used the biotic ability a Quarian, who was still glowing with her ability. Her back was to the Spartan and Commander but then turned as they saw her but this was her mistake because as she tried to turn back she was shot in the leg and she fell over in pain.

Shepard shot the one Geth on the left and Jastis killed the one on the right that had shot the Quarian. The Commander not seeing anyone else rushed over the Quarian and his Omni-tool appeared and he used his Medi-gel on her leg. Suddenly they heard a clapping, although it sounded like someone hitting two pieces of metal together.

"Well done," they heard a synthetic voice and then looked up. "I see you got here. Alive. Although to be honest I shouldn't be too surprised. And who is this? A new friend of yours?"

They saw a Geth although he didn't look the same, his armor was more similar to a human and his helmet was a variant of an N7 helmet but with a blue glowing light. His body was also colored white with blue outlines. "Ah, he is the one who landed here from the sky. Am I right?"

"Are you the Outcasts leader?" Shepard spoke still crouching next to the Quarian who had passed out.

The Geth pointed at himself, "Me? Oh no."

The Spartan pointed his gun at the Geth but the robot didn't faze and continue to stand on the ledge above. "Commander Shepard, you have won today- but… I want you to know this. You can't win."

"You know," Shepard spoke as he stood. "That's exactly what the Reapers said to me. But look at them now."

"Where they failed, we will win," he spoke but then walked away. Jastis looked at Shepard and he shook his head knowing what the Spartan wanted to do.

"Why not let me go after him?" Jastis asked.

Shepard knelt down and lifted the Quarian over his back, "It could be a trap and besides, when you kill a Geth their memory short circuits. We couldn't gain anything, these Outcast most likely also have backups."

"Backups? How do you know?"

"Yeah, so killing he would be useless, if we want to rid of them we need to find where they make backups and rid of it. I know because the little we know of the Outcasts from previous missions and other Intel gathers is that some of the same Geth have been killed have come back. Not just generic grunts but like the one we just saw. Hell they taunted us at one point about it."

Jastis looked back in the direction of where the Geth had left, "But if they have backups, wouldn't they send out a signal when they die that we can track?"

"I also had thought of that, but EDI tells me that when they die no signals are sent out, or at least can't track. Now let's head back, I rather not let this Quarian die on my watch."

The Spartan turned back towards the Commander and began to follow him. When they reached back to Tali and Garrus they had told that no Geth had come. Quickly Shepard brought them up to date and with the freed prisoners they left the facility. Although they did walk with the prisoners until they reached the surface and Shepard contacted the delegate to send help for them.

* * *

Shortly after various other flying cars landed near their position and security and medics rushed out to which Shepard handed over the Quarian biotic. Tali had told the Spartan that it was extremely unusual to see a Quarian biotic. They were still unconscious when they arrived but shortly after handing her off to the medics the Quarian regained her senses.

Shepard went over to the medic and asked if he could talk with the Quarian, the Medic nodded and stated that she would be fine and fit for talking stating the wound wasn't life threatening as the Medi-gel and patch work fixed it up. "I am Commander Shepard," he introduced himself to the Quarian.

She looked up at him, "I know who you are."

"May I ask your name?"

"Fastina nar Nusha."

Fastina? Shepard recognized the name, the daughter of Kalzel and Ambi, two very wealthy Quarian's who helped structure the city, and worked in the Quarian-Geth government. He recalled her disappearance being reported a couple of days ago with her picture all over the net. In fact he remembered being messaged about it on his terminal on the _Normandy _by her parents to find her.

Although despite that, they didn't meet with Shepard as they had become too busy. So they needed to meet with Delegate Vansa. "Huh, it's your parents who actually sent me a message about trying to find you."

"Heh… They don't care. They just did it to look good. Work is their forte, not their family. To them I am just one of their numerous children."

Shepard didn't exactly know how to respond to that so he switched topics, "When you were captured. Why did they bring you alone to the back?"

"They… They knew who I was. They wanted to see if they could use me to enhance their cause, but I fought back," she smirked underneath her helmet.

"Did they say anything? Like details of their operation?"

Fastina shook her head, "No- nothing like that. They made sure in all of our presence to not say anything."

_Damn_, he mentally told himself, _so back to step one…_

"I saw you use your biotics back there, why didn't you use them break out?"

"You don't think I tried? Half of the time I was either knocked out or put on some drug to make myself useless."

Shepard sighed, "Well, it was nice meeting you Miss Fastina. But I have other things I must attend to. I hope you get home soon." He turned to go back to his squad but then stopped when he heard her speak.

"Not going back to that home."

The Commander turned around but then decided he shouldn't get involved in her personal matters. He walked back to find Tali, Garrus, and Sierra-015 standing about talking. "We seem to have finished our mission here."

"I assume that means you're going to bring me to the Systems Alliance then?" Jastis inquired and the Commander nodded.

"Yes, it's time we headed back to the port. Let me just first contact Delegate Vansa and update her," he spoke and then walked away from the group.

* * *

Since they had nothing else to discuss, Jastis decided it was time to ask some questions, "So you stated that Quarian biotics are rare, why is that?"

"See, Biotics are people who have the ability to create mass effect fields using element zero nodules embedded in body tissues. The only race who are naturally biotic are Asari, a mono-gendered race. Biotics are typically created when a baby gets in contact with Eezo within the womb or early years. However not all are born with the ability and sometimes can lead to horrible mutations," she explained to him and took a breath.

"Eezo?" he asked.

"Eezo is just Element Zero shortened. Anyway Quarian biotics are very rare because we used to live mainly in the Migrant Fleet, and because Eezo was rare and precious, we didn't encourage Quarian biotics, and in cases back then if an engine problem was to happen and release dust-form element zero that it would be fatal to the crew."

Jastis then decided to give a hint to his own universe, "Interesting. Element Zero doesn't exist in our universe."

"Really? Eezo is how we achieve FTL and most of our technology runs on it. May I ask what your armor runs on?"

"Sorry, that's classified."

"Uh-huh…" She replies with suspicion.

There was a bit of silence until Jastis spoke again, "Do you think I can get some sort of database? If I am going to be here for a while, best I am well informed."

"Hackett will probably give you an Omni-tool," Garrus spoke up. "They have a codex with species and history."

"That's useful."

Shepard walked back to the group, "Alright time to go. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and they turned and got back into the flying car from earlier and flew over to the port. Once again he got a larger view of the city and could only marvel at it. Humanity had some amazing cities but to see an alien city on such a scale was a lot to take in.

This ride was longer than the previous as the port was on the outskirts of the city and that's when he saw the majestic _Normandy_, with the blue, white, and black color scheme. Although he had to admit, it wasn't as large as he was expecting. It appeared to be a bit longer than that of an ONI Prowler. A lot different than a UNSC vessel, which are typically bulky and grey, though newer vessels were starting to take a white color and sleeker.

"Seems fast," he commented aloud.

"Fast _and _silent."

Jastis continued to look at it as they began to land into the port, "Does it have active camouflage?"

"Active camouflage of an entire ship? Are you serious?" Tali asked.

"Some of our prowlers have full active camouflage to block any visual detection."

"Amazing… I wish we had that when we fought the Reapers, eh Shepard?" Garrus replied.

Shepard laughed, "Heh, yeah. The war would have gone a lot different if we could hide."

They landed and stepped out of the car and let the port workers take the car back. At first they were a bit intimidated by Jastis who towered most of the people. As they walked towards where the gate to the _Normandy_ was they continued to get looks. He wasn't that used to it, sure Marines looked up to the Spartans and civilians looked at them with awe and fear but once the Spartan-IV's got out, it died down since there is a lot of Spartans now.

* * *

Eventually they arrived at the gate, and then stepped through a small hall and arrived outside the decontamination chamber. After a short wait the door slid opened and they stepped in and the door shut behind them. A synthetic voice came on and said that they were being decontaminated and they waited. "Hey Shepard," come a male voice from the ships comms. "You seem to have a giant behind you."

Shepard looked up at the camera in the corner, "It's all right Joker, and I will explain everything."

"Yeah- well if it starts rampaging about don't say I didn't tell you," Joker replied closing the comms.

The door to the ship opened up and the squad stepped in, and once again people looked at the Spartan. "Sierra-015, want to stand with my up at the cockpit? You will be able to see a Relay. Tali, Garrus, you're dismissed unless you wish to follow."

Jastis nodded and followed, Tali and Garrus also walked up to the front and the Spartan watched as to who he assumed was Joker turned his chair and faced them. Revealing a skinny man, not much of a soldier he assumed. "So what is he a robot or something? Geth 2.0?"

"No- he's a human."

"What?" Joker spoke as he looked at the Spartan, "You're one large human."

"Shepard, I assume you came up here for some reason," Jastis heard EDI but really close and leaned forward and saw a synthetic female, to which Jastis assumed was EDI since they did say she had a body.

"Yes, Sierra-015 here," he spoke and gestured at the Spartan. "Is in need of a ride to Earth to meet with Hackett. Thought I would show him the Relay."

_Earth?_ Jastis thought, somewhat of himself didn't expect to see Earth so soon. Seeing Earth would be stranger than seeing Rannoch as it's a planet he knows very well and seeing it there but not the same is something that is scary. Then again this is another dimension so maybe he shouldn't be surprised to see Earth considering he has seen Humans.

"What he doesn't know what a Relay is?" Joker questioned.

Shepard waved his hand, "It's a long story. I'll explain later."

"You better, alright EDI, let's head to the relay. Shouldn't take long," Joker announced and turned back to face the controls.

The _Normandy _detached from the port and floated above the ground and then flew upwards into the atmosphere. Like Shepard had stated, it was fast and before he knew it the ship pierced the atmosphere and exited into space. He then a got a look at Rannoch from above, and noticed that the planet was quite, dark, with brown murky water, and barren lands that color from space resembled blue.

Soon enough the planet got smaller and smaller ash they got farther away. Traveling through space was swift and Shepard pointed something out in the distance, a large object. "That- is a relay, 15 kilometers long. It allows us to be slingshot across the galaxy in seconds."

"Seconds?" He spoke taking his view off of the Relay and to Shepard. "Seriously?"

Shepard grinned, "Yeah, it's amazing and useful. Although the downside being that we need to have one in the system. Otherwise all other travel is through FTL which isn't as fast."

Jastis looked back at the Relay that was getting closer, and began to wonder how fast their FTL was compared to slip space. "EDI, think you could send a message for Hackett and tell him we need to meet with him ASAP?"

"Why not see if you can contact him in the war room?" EDI questioned.

"Because I am up here and who knows if he is in a spot to be contacted."

"Fair enough… Message sent," she replied.

"Good, I think will go check my terminal to see if I got any mail," Shepard turned and walked out of the cockpit and headed towards the galaxy map. Jastis had to admit, the relay was impressive in function and scale, although when he thought back to the Ark and the size they told him it was, it sort of stole the thunder. After a few minutes they got closer to the relay and Joker began making his typical check before getting close. Just in time for Shepard to return back and see as the ship got close.

Suddenly the ship began to cover in a blue light and as it got close to the rotating rings, what appeared to be a blue lighting shot out and began to connect with the _Normandy_, and then as they got past it the ship sped up and shot forth.

To the Spartan's surprise there wasn't really any jump, he was able to stand still as did everyone else who was and before he knew it they were in another system and looking out the window he could see all of Sol's planets. "Amazing," Jastis simply stated as they began to fly to Earth. "So far everything here has impressed."

Joker turned back to the Spartan, "The Normandy is _built_ to impress, although being the best pilot in the Alliance does make it soar."

"Isn't that a bit arrogant?" Jastis commented.

"Uh…. No. I am. Trust me- if you stick around you will see my skills."

"I don't think Sierra-015 will be here to see them," Shepard said.

Joker turned back, "Pity. It's quite a marvel."

Shepard just sighed, and watched as they began to get closer to Earth. Jastis noticed as they got close to Mars that it appeared to be not terraformed, and wondered if they even have the technology to. Another thing he saw is a lot of other ships surrounding Earth and saw various types of ships and noticed that compared to the UNSC they were a lot smaller.

"That's the Alliance military," Shepard explained, "After the Reaper war which final battle took place on Earth; we have been putting a lot of our efforts into rebuilding it and other colonies. Really everyone has been… EDI, we get a response back from Hackett?"

"Yes, we're to meet him at Hope station," EDI told him.

"Hope Station?" Jastis asked.

"Yes, it was built two years after the war and is the headquarters of the Alliance Navy. It used to be Arcturus Station; however it was destroyed in the war. Thus Hope was commissioned," EDI said.

"The man your meeting, Admiral Steven Hackett is aboard it," Shepard said, and Jastis could hear the respect he has for the man just on his speech. "Tali, Garrus, only I and Sierra will go. You two get some rest."

Garrus held out his hand, "It's good fighting with you Sierra-015." Jastis grabbed and shook the Turians hand. "Now if you will excuse me," Garrus turned and walked out of the cockpit and down the hall.

"See you when you get back," Tali said directing at Shepard and then turned to the Spartan. "It's good meeting you Sierra-015." Then she followed Garrus out.

* * *

Sometime after Shepard turned and began to head back to the decontamination room, Jastis followed. Outside the _Normandy_ began to dock into the station and Shepard and Jastis stepped into the exit. "Anything I should know?" Jastis asked.

"Just keep cool and let me do the talking, although I will say prepare to probably explain a bit of you. No doubt they will be suspicious."

"They do trust you," Jastis turned to Shepard as they were decontaminated. "Right?"

"Very."

The door opened and they exited the Normandy and walked down a small corridor until they were stopped by two guards, "Commander Shepard?" One asked suspicious of the Spartan.

"That's me," Shepard stated a matter-of-factly.

"Alright..," the guard spoke still looking at the tall human. "Admiral Hackett told us to show you to him."

Shepard nodded and the guards began to lead them to the admiral. Around the station a flurry of people was passing by, some glanced at the Spartan and others simply went along with their business too busy to care or take interest. Inside Hope station was sleek and clean and he noticed only Humans and no other races implying that either the station was very homogenized or the Alliance was a Human-only military which would make sense.

After a short walk across the station they arrived at Hackett's office and the Guard entered and told Hackett they were here. "Let them in," Jastis heard the older Admiral speak. The Guard moved out of the way and Shepard stepped in first and then Jastis followed suite. Admiral Hackett reminded him of Fleet Admiral Terrance Hoods, both older and white hair and a similar presence they both gave off. Although compared to Hoods, Hackett showed scars of battle on his face. Both Hackett and Shepard saluted, Jastis then followed suite as he assumed after today he would be most likely working with the man.

Hackett stood away from his desk and walked over and shook Shepard's hand, "It's good to see you Commander," and then turned to the Spartan and held out his hand, "I assume you must be Sierra-015, you were mentioned in the message although the details were brief and vague."

"That is correct," Jastis replied.

Hackett looked over the Spartan and then returned to his seat, "So Commander, I assume you came here to discuss, Sierra-015? That's what the message implied."

"Right," Shepard said as he took a seat in front of Hackett's desk, and Jastis contemplated if the chair could hold his weight. Granted the MJOLNIR GEN2 armor is much lighter than that of the VI but was still heavy gear. "This armor I am wearing is quite heavy, I think I will stand," Jastis explained.

"Nonsense, those chairs can hold the weight of a Krogan, they can support yours," Hackett said.

Jastis didn't know what a Krogan was but he decided that it must be an alien race that is heavy and sat in the chair and to his surprise it stood strong. After that was settled, Hackett wasted no time getting down to busy, "Now, Shepard, explain to me."

* * *

Shepard explained to the Admiral exactly what had happened and how the Spartan came to their dimension, at first Hackett was unconvinced but then slowly began to believe all the while thinking of what they were going to do. This was almost like a first contact scenario but instead of coming across a new race, it was their own, but from another dimension.

Jastis didn't talk much throughout the explanation, only sometimes to clarify on some mistakes Shepard made with things like the UNSC and the dates the Spartan had mentioned when they first sat down back on Rannoch.

Hackett leaned back in his chair, "Well Commander, this is a lot to put on me."

"Admiral, we have no idea how to get him back, and I thought the best thing to do was to have him be with the Alliance," Shepard said.

Hackett then leaned back forward into a more formal stance, "I am not so sure we can get him into the Alliance. Think about it, while he is Human, he is not us. No offense, but if anything he should work with the Citadel. I bet you could get him in with the Spectres."

"Citadel? Spectres?" Jastis asked.

"Yeah, the Citadel is a large station where many races in the Citadel Council live, including us Humans. We actually have a seat on the Council. Spectres, or Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, Shepard here is a Spectre," Hackett told the Spartan.

"True," Shepard admitted. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Although before we move on to discussing that possibility," Hackett said. "I think I got some questions for you Sierra-015."

Jastis nodded and the Admiral began, "You said you are part of the Spartan branch, can you give me more details outside of it being comprised of super-soldiers?"

"Sorry, it's classified. Even if the UNSC doesn't exist here, I still must abide by their rules," Jastis explained.

"I can respect that. I wouldn't give out military secrets as well, but hell I tried. Although I do guess I should call you Spartan now. Better then Sierra-015, but onto the next question, you stated you first made contact in 2525; may I at least know the forces that you fought? I do hope they aren't Turians, Asari, and so on…"

"We fought the Covenant, a religious hegemony of multiple species that was bent on the destruction of Humanity. They were a lot more advanced than us, but in the end we won the war due to a strange occurrence of events. As for the species, thus far from what I gathered they don't exist here. Unless you do have Sangheili, Jiralhanae, San 'Shyuum, Lekgolo and Mgalekgolo, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Yanme'e, or Huragok and I just haven't seen them," Jastis explained.

"No, I don't think we do have any of those species, or at least not by those names. When we get you an Omni-tool and Codex maybe you could tell us if any are the same."

"Will do, although I don't think it will matter much."

"Fair enough, now the last one isn't really a question and more of a request, that being to take off your helmet," Hackett asked.

"My helmet..?" Jastis said, and Shepard sensed that he wasn't used to being asked that question. "Must I? Sorry, I typically am not one to talk off my helmet."

"What, you live in that armor of yours?" Hackett spoke jokingly but to his surprise when the Spartan actually nodded. "Oh… Well how about your name?"

"My name..?" Jastis said and Shepard and Hackett exchanged a glance, getting a weird vibe that this Spartan wasn't used to showing his face or telling his name. They both thought of the same thing, that there is more going on than the Spartan was letting on. Shepard almost wanted to assume that maybe his face was deformed or something and the helmet simply let him speak normally.

"I am sorry, if-," Hackett began but then was cut off by the Spartan.

"No, I am sorry. I am not used to saying my name or showing my face really to strangers. Only among other Spartans and higher up UNSC officers… and I know it must be hard to trust someone who refuses. However because you have been kind I will at least show you my face, but truthfully it isn't anything to marvel at."

Jastis reached to the back of his helmet and there was a low hissing noise as he began to pull it off revealing his face. Average as he would say to himself, short black hair, brown eyes, and an extremely sickly pale white skin. Hackett now understood the part about living in his armor, his skin color only showed that.

Shepard almost expected the Spartan to put his helmet back on but then he put it on his lap. "Pleased?"

"I don't know if pleased is the right word, but I am happy I have a face now to the person I am speaking to," Hackett replied. "I do have more questions, but it is late and probably best to not turn this into an interrogation. So going back to earlier, what do you think Shepard, should we probe the council to get him to be a Spectre?"

Shepard nodded, "I think your right about that, but would they be willing to take a person that is basically unknown to them?"

Hackett folded his hands together, "In any other circumstance? No, but considering it's _you_, who is backing him up. Well, after what you pulled off they would be insane not to trust you. Plus you said he went with you on your mission right? That could be seen as his test."

"That is true. Alright, let's do this, but I think we should probably do it later… It is starting to get a bit late. If that is fine with you Admiral."

"I could use a rest. Earlier was all about paper work… I assume the Spartan will stay on the Normandy for the night?"

Shepard looked at Jastis and the Spartan nodded and Hackett continued, "Well then, how about we convene back here at 1300 hours?" Shepard and Jastis agreed.

"Good night then and have a good rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be busy."

* * *

**Woo…. I finally got that done. Took a lot longer than I had originally intended. So hopefully it being 10k words will hold off till the next chapter arrives. **

**I also hope it doesn't feel rushed. I really got to pace my chapters better, which would be helped if I cut them up more. I think my main problem is more so when it comes to 10k word chapters, because then I feel because of how much happens and changes that there isn't much of a "point" to the chapter in the sense that it all lead up to a specific moment.**

**More like multiple chapters just mashed together and called one. But I digress; maybe I should stick to smaller chapters. If you don't mind, for those who review, answer this question:**

**Do you want me to not to 10k word long chapters and go back to my 5k word length chapters? And which do you prefer and do you at all mind having a chapter with many events in it? **

**The reason why I ask is because looking at some other Fics, typically when they do 10k word chapters they tend to have one very large event taking up the entire chapter. In mine, I have, what's happening on the Living Life, the Outcast Mission, Aboard the Normandy, and Meeting with Hackett. To which, the Living Life and Outcast could have been one chapter, and the Normandy and Hackett be the next. **

**Yeah, so I will shut up about now…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review and critique. **


	4. Chapter 4

**There isn't much to say. Laziness. :( Well hope those who are still interested read this!**

* * *

Jastis found it hard to sleep. In the years since becoming a Spartan he nearly always was in cryo when not out on a mission. So told to sleep in a regular bed, note that it was also shorter than himself so his legs hung off the end. It wasn't a perfect situation to be in but he knew he had to make the most of it. He wasn't in his armor, simply the skin suit underneath, the MJOLNIR armor being on the table across the room. Shepard told him it was one of the rooms used by a former squad mate that used to serve on the Normandy but now went on to do other things after the Reaper War.

He had to admit, the bed is certainly more comfortable than being in a cryo pod. However the sleepless rest still persists. It was rare that his mind was in such conflict with itself, he was in a new situation, one that he could have never predicted, a situation he wasn't trained to handle. From here on out he needed to improvise, something he wasn't the biggest fan of doing.

A Spartan is designed to defend the UNSC, Humanity, but this isn't the same Humanity… They don't know the truth and if they did they might throw him out. Jastis is a Spartan-II, a child soldier who has been augmented to fight the insurrectionist and covenant. They're however are NOT supposed to work with any other forces other than the UNSC, and it's unheard of doing so.

But that was back home- where Humanity is under the guise of blinded insurrectionist or the UNSC. Here neither exists and so the rules have changed and he can't keep following standard protocol. He will uphold the rules he can and disregard the ones that conflict with current objectives.

One thing however that he would need to get used to was the prospect of working with aliens, and none of the former-covenant. New species that have pre-conceived notions of this Humanity and not his own. Ones who have no idea what happened in his own dimension… A twenty-seven year long war that claimed billions of lives… They only know of what happened here.

Slowly but surely the Spartan was starting to sleep. His eyes began to flicker and close until the darkness of sleep consumed him.

* * *

**January 24****th****, 2555 – Slip Space – UNSC **_**Living Life **_**– 0900 Hours**

Irila woke up last. Her fellow S-IV's were already up and about doing their own things. Currently with them on the path to Earth they didn't have much to do other than lie around. Typically some would suggest going into cryo but she preferred not to. It wouldn't be that many days till they reached Earth and plus it was a time to relax and catch up on things.

Still in her under armor she sat on her bed with her personal tablet and began to read a plethora of things. At one point she was reading a fantasy novel and then quickly tabbed to current news and then to other authorized websites. She enjoyed this time of day as it allowed herself to block out her surroundings and have some personal time. However she would be lying if she wasn't thinking a bit about their commander… Spartan-015.

She respects him- they all do but she felt closer since she knew him as far as back as training when she became a Spartan-IV. Irila admitted it wasn't a loving affection she had, but even if he would deny it she considered him a friend and not just a fellow soldier. In truth she found it hard to not become friends with those around her as she feels it's easier to work with those around you if you're friends and can trust each other.

As she tried to take her mind off the Commander she turned it back to the news she was then interrupted by Jane who came walking into the room. "What cha doin?" Jane said as she looked down at the tablet.

"Just reading..." Irila replied not taking her eyes off the tablet.

Jane sighed, "Uh huh… That's boring. This is boring. L…. Let's go do something else!"

"I don't-," but before Irila could stop her Jane already grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her out of the room. Down the white halls of the _Living Life_ until they arrived at the dining hall where the rest of the squad was. Jane waved at them and they waved back and then Jane continued to drag Irila who was attempting to read her tablet.

When they got to the table Jane sat down and reluctantly Irila also sat down. "Now Irila put that down and talk with us. More fun than… _That_."

"I find reading fun, just because you don't-," she was cut off by Jane.

"Don't you guys think it's just boring?" Jane spoke to the table and Irila just lowered her head onto the table as if embarrassed.

Yuri put his hands together and on the table, "Jane…" he spoke.

Jane turned her head to the large Spartan, "Yes?"

"I think you… need to calm down. A bit too hyper right now if I must say so."

Jane just let out a big sigh, "But I am so bored! I need something to do."

Morgan then decided to give a suggestion, "Why not just go into cryo then? It will be like going to sleep and waking up moments later."

"That and pain. I don't like cryo… I always feel really stiff afterwards. Not fun."

"Jane…You're quite special."

"Thank you," Jane spoke happily, ignorant at the insulting undertone of Morgan's words.

"_Right_…" Morgan said with a blank expression, wanting to laugh at her ignorance. "Anyway… What are we doing right now? We ate already- why not we go down to the shooting range? And well I… Go have fun."

Oren shifted in his seat and lowered his tone and turned away from Morgan, "Fair warning, you may or may not experience shockwaves from explosions from a crazy woman."

Morgan narrowed her eyes, "I am sitting right here."

"I know," he spoke with a smirk. She was across the table and she realized if she leapt he could get away.

Yuri stood up, "Well that sounds like a good idea. Irila you up for it?"

Irila lifted her head, "Sure…"

"Fun!" Jane yelled out and some of the marines and other ship workers stared at them.

Together the squad moved through the ship, it was still being fixed up after the attack and even some parts were sealed off. However the shooting range was still mostly intact. When they got there, the lights were off and no one around. Morgan grinned at this, happy that the only people who could get in-between her and her explosions were her squad who would want to be as far as possible.

Jane ran over and took out a M395 DMR from the rack and put some stun rounds in it. "Alright… Irila! I challenge you to a,"

Irila cut her off, "I'll just watch."

"_Fine…_ Oren! Get your weapon of choice and I will challenge you to see who can get all the targets the fastest!"

Oren smirked, "You're on." He went over and got a BR85 and the two of them went to a range and Irila just sat with her tablet and watched as they went head to head through various different target patterns. Jane began to get flustered as she was losing, muttering under her breath that if it was a sniper course she would have wiped him on the floor.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and just down the range they saw Morgan experimenting with some explosives they had. Only wishing they had the same combat deck on the Infinity that allowed for so many more combinations without the repercussions. She was already planning on Captain Colvo giving her a good lecture on the cost of the explosives; however despite knowing that she continued to have her fun while Oren made a comment every so often that got a chuckle out of Jane.

Oren just let out a huge sigh and the two continued to compete. Yuri just a bit away was checking out his M247H Heavy Machine Gun for anything that may cause it to jam or malfunction. Irila continued on her tablet reading- any other day she would be joining them but she wasn't in the mood, she wanted to do something that was slower and relaxing. She didn't find firing guns to be particularly relaxing.

She brought up an opinion-piece on Spartans from apparently a retired ODST who had fought for the entirety of the war. It wasn't quite approving of the IV's. He found the idea of melding Humans with all of the augments was in a way dehumanizing them and that the UNSC was putting too much focus on them compared to the marines and ODSTs that he feels deserve more respect than any Spartan.

Truthfully she had mixed feelings on the subject and being a Spartan-IV herself gave a certain bias. On one hand she couldn't help but look at all of the good the IV's have done for the UNSC. However she could understand the fear as the idea of people becoming more machine than man and its scary and it's possible that if they make more generations of Spartans that they may make them more and more machine-like.

However at the same time, there is no evidence that it is what the UNSC is planning. She certainly herself didn't feel inhuman, she is Irila, the same Irila that was born on Earth and augmentations weren't going to change that.

But in the end, how the people will react will only change over time.

* * *

**January 24****th****, 2191 – Local Cluster - Sol System – Hope Station – 1200 Hours**

"I still think this right- however… They're going to have questions," Shepard spoke to Hackett. Spartan-015 was still back on the _Normandy_, Shepard had gone to Hackett early before the 1300 Hours meet up to discuss some things about their other dimension friend.

"I think that goes without saying- so I did some _things_ this morning that officially made our friend part of the Alliance, with a name, and a background."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow, "Is that legal?"

"I wouldn't say fully but I rather do this than deal with the fallout. I am not sure they would want to know that there is another dimension with Humans. That could give people crazy ideas."

The Commander snickered at that, "Yeah we wouldn't want crazier scientist screwing things up. _Again_."

"Are you talking about that scientist just a year back? What his name…? Verto, I think it was. He was the Salarian that almost destroyed an entire system?"

"Yeah, the very same… Anyway can I get a sneak peek at our new soldier's info?"

Hackett quickly sent the dossier to the Commander through their Omni-tools and as they walked Shepard began to read it.

_Name: Jake Alexander_

_Age: 28_

_Date of Birth: 11/05/2163 - Earth_

Shepard quickly shot a question, "28? He seems older."

"I had to take a guess. How he acted seems far older but he didn't look that old- anyway it's just a minor detail. Also before you ask about the name, remember that he didn't give us his so I had to improvise in the little time I had."

Shepard continued to read, it then began to go over his fake background about how he was born on Earth, attended school in New York, graduated and enlisted into the military. However than that's when it started to get a bit weird, or at least new information that mentioned a project about a new generation of armor that would enhance the user's ability tenfold.

He quickly put it together that this was the explanation for the Spartans armor and his super human abilities. It wasn't exactly the cleanest explanation and it may lead to questions but it would be a lot easier to deal than revealing the truth. Satisfied with it, he closed the dossier and turned to Hackett with only one question.

"Think they will buy it?"

"I worked hard on that and so they better. Plus like I said before, with you supporting him they will have a hard time denying him."

Shepard shrugged not wanting to argue, "Well then think we should get back to the Normandy and to the Citadel?"

Hackett smirked, "Might be good to leave the station for a bit- but you know I will need to be back just after it ends."

He put his hand on the Admirals shoulder, "That's fine, not like we got a lead on the Outcasts from the latest mission. Damn sneaky bastards…" Shepard put his fist in the air and shook, and Hackett just laughed.

"You'll get em, not one person who can stop you."

"Yeah, well let's hope I can keep up that record."

As they walked towards the ship Hackett than remembered one more thing and stopped. "Wait, last thing," He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small chip. "I assumed he doesn't have an Omni-tool so I also did the favor of getting him a simple one."

"You're quite the resourceful man, Admiral."

* * *

**Normandy – War Room – 1300 Hours**

As soon as they got on the ship it left and headed towards the Mass Relay. It was then that they sat down with Jastis and explained the situation. He wasn't completely on board but he could see where they were coming from and he wasn't going to argue. Jake Alexander- the name that people will be calling him for now on.

_I guess I will just have to get used to it. _

Then they handed him the Omni-tool which had all of his new "personal" data on it pre-installed. After a bit of tinkering he was able to get it to work with his armor. The interface was easy to work with and he found it quite amazing and is very useful. He read over the dossier multiple times and remembered all of the information.

If he truly becomes a "Spectre," like Shepard said he is to become. Than no doubt people will read his entire dossier and bring up something. "On the project you were part of… Let me handle it," Hackett told him. "Just stay silent."

"Alright," Jastis simply replied.

"What time are we to meet with them after we arrive?" Shepard inquired.

Hackett leaned back in his chair relaxing a bit, "Not long. They're expecting us soon. I already sent… _"Jake's_" dossier to them, probably going over every piece of it- I am going to be blunt. It's going to be a test- A fight with words and finesse- and Shepard? It's all up to you."

Shepard smirked, "No pressure right?"

"I will aid, but your word is more powerful than mine, you're the people's savior, hero, and idol. What you say won't be questioned."

Shepard leaned forward with a smile, "Let's just hope I won't have to cut the comms with the Council- not that I will be able to. But it's a nice alternative to have. "

Jastis was sort of confused by the statement and wondered if he had talked to the Council before and hung up. That was a bit worrisome. Shepard didn't seem to be a bad soldier, in fact a great one. If he would hang up on the Council, it must mean that they must have aggravated him in a bad way. Jastis only could pray that they wouldn't be the same- or at least lenient on the new guy in town.

"What about a ship?" Shepard asked.

Jastis cocked an eyebrow under his helmet, "Am I not going to stay aboard the _Normandy_?"

"Waste of a Spectre, with your privileges it would be best to expand out," Shepard explained.

Hackett thought about it for a moment, "I would say it's possible they may give him a simple frigate for the time being and maybe eventually get something more comparable to the _Normandy_."

"Now I am interested in seeing who gets hired for that privilege," Shepard replied.

It was then that Joker came on the ships comms, "Commander, we're about to dock into the Citadel."

Without delay the three left the War Room and headed towards the front. Tali and Garrus where already up front, they wanted to see how this plan panned out personally. Once the Normandy was completely docked the five of them walked into the decontamination chamber and did the regular routine. They exited the ship and quickly got into one of the flying cars from earlier and directed towards the landing area for the Council Chamber.

* * *

"Shit forgot about that…" Shepard said as they landed.

"About what?" Tali questioned.

Shepard turned his head towards the Admiral, "Hackett- Please, _Please_ tell me you talked to Councilor Bradley."

Hackett got stiff, "I may have briefly spoke to him…"

Jastis once more found himself in a state of confusion, something he found to be often in this dimension, "Is Councilor Bradley the Human Councilor?"

"Yeah, we mentioned Tevos, Sparatus, and Valern but Bradley always seems to slip my mind. God Damn it..."

"I am sensing some history here," Jastis said.

Shepard folded his arms, "You could say he isn't very fond of me. I sort of supported the other guy for the Councilor position and he hasn't let it go. He's quite the one for grudges."

"He isn't fond for me either for the very same reason. So how he will react to this…"

"Did you explain the full situation?"

"I may have nixed the other dimension part."

Shepard gave a sigh, "I guess we better get on with this."

They entered the Citadel Council's Chambers and began to make their way up the stairs towards the Councilors who were in position and well aware of their arrival. Shepard and Hackett would go up first and begin to speak, Tali and Garrus would stand back to watch and "Jake" would be standing ready to be called up.

Hackett and the Commander walked ahead of Jastis once they got to the top. Already the Councilors eyes were barring down at the group. He had seen images of the other Councilors but not the Human one; he was older with grey hair lines and a dull face, nothing impressive. Tevos spoke first as she always does, "We welcome you Commander Shepard and Admiral Hackett."

Shepard spotted out of the corner of his eyes the annoyed look of Bradley, "Thank you for having us Councilors."

"Right then, shall we begin with the talks about this," She spoke and looked towards the tall Human in the back. "Jake Alexander for Spectre Candidacy?"

"Yes. As the report has stated I already have fought alongside of him and he has proven to be quite the capable fighter. I believe he will be a fine Spectre."

Sparatus spoke next, "We have read the report and his file, which-," he was cut off when Bradley spoke.

"About this _secret _Project he was part of? Something I just heard about this morning? You would think being the Human Councilor."

Hackett then spoke up, "Sorry Councilor Bradley, we didn't believe you needed to know. It wasn't ready for the Reaper War and so far Alexander is the only one who graduated from the Project."

Bradley narrowed his eyes with distrust, "I know- I read his dossier. I just wonder why something like this would be kept secret. I have been councilor since shortly after the end of the war. Makes me wonder what else I have been kept from."

"Councilor Bradley, while what you say is fair," Tevos spoke to stop Bradley. "That is something you can discuss with the Admiral later. For now I think we should discuss whether or not Jake Alexander is ready to be a Spectre. The Third Human Spectre if I may add."

Valern spoke for the first time, "I will say that since Shepard is endorsing him that it's quite in his favor. Remember the last time we didn't listen to Shepard?"

Shepard smiled at that, finally they were coming around. It only took them years and a war to finally realize it.

"That is true," Sparatus spoke. "However Jake Alexander even with his dossier is still an unknown variable. Commander Shepard and Spectre Kaidan Alenko had proven themselves. Here were supposed to take a dossier and someone's word for it."

"That _someone_ is Commander Shepard," Valern spoke.

The Commander sighed at Sparatus' words, "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe he truly has the ability to be a Spectre. You doubted me the very same and look how I turned out."

"He also has the backing from me," Hackett added.

"Backing from both the Commander _and _the backing of the Alliance Admiral? That has weight to it," Tevos said.

Sparatus looked at the Spartan, "I do admit. That is certainly true."

Bradley got back into the conversation, "How about we have the Spectre Candidate speak for himself?"

Hackett turned to the Spartan and gestured from him to come up. The Commander and Admiral had to make some room as the Spartan took up quite the space. Seeing him up closer, the Council got a better look at his armor and his size. The Turian Councilor admitted it was quite intimidating; he was easily the size of a Krogan. He wondered if he was naturally that big or if it was the armor.

"I am Jake Alexander," that felt weird to say out loud. He tried to practice it in his head but saying a different name, not Jastis, Spartan, or Sierra was just wrong to him. "It is an honor to be in your presence." Jastis couldn't think of much to say that they didn't already read in the dossier. So he continued to stand there and waited for them to speak.

"We welcome you Alexander," Tevos greeted. "Let me begin with asking for your opinion if you feel that you're up to the task."

_Am I? This isn't the same as being part of the UNSC- I will have to defend everyone. Humans and Aliens. Protecting Aliens… Now that would get a laugh from fellow Spartans and Marines. But… No matter what, I am a Spartan. The best of the best. Trained from young and augmented for efficiency to be the perfect soldier. I think I am quite qualified._

Jastis stood strong and spoke, "Yes. I have been trained for years and am ready for any task put in front of me. I take my job _very _seriously and this would be no different. To go around the galaxy and defend the weak and uphold justice- would be an honor. Commander Shepard and Admiral Hackett believe in me. I would never let them down. Ever."

The councilors, bar Bradley, were impressed with the response. Sure it wasn't the most unique response but they could tell it was genuine. Bradley simply scoffed, "I bet you do. I don't believe were actually considering this? Commander Shepard and Admiral Hackett maybe backing him up but I don't trust their judgments and even if his dossier is impressive. I don't believe it's enough."

Tevos turned towards Bradley, "Councilor, we all know your… History with the two of them and I believe you're starting to let that blind you."

Bradley angrily stared at the Asari, "Blinding me!? Such allegations. I am looking at this as any person would. I am being the voice of reason- you three…"

Sparatus chuckled, "Currently your being out of line. I suggest you calm yourself before we continue."

Bradley looked away and didn't say a word; he couldn't see that Hackett and Shepard were grinning at the display. It was perfect, more so with Sparatus speaking it, the councilor who used to be quite against Shepard himself but now could understand the Commander. They both understood that this was going through; Sierra-015 was to become a Spectre... His influence was even more than he could imagine, he would be ashamed if it didn't. He did after all help rounding up the galaxy and win the war.

Tevos looked at Sparatus and Valern and ignored Bradley. Three against one was quite cut and clear. "Commander Shepard, I do believe it's time to grant your request." Tevos touched the console, and Shepard and Admiral stepped back leaving the Spartan standing there alone.

Tevos then began, "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

Valern then continued, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

Bradley with an annoyed expression on his face also continued, "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance, they are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

Sparatus continued, "Spectres bear a great burden. They are the protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

Tevos finished, "Congratulations Jake Alexander on becoming a Spectre, may you make us proud during your stay here. Although we're not quite finished."

Jastis wasn't exactly happy to hear that but he understood. He turned to see Shepard, Tali, and Garrus giving him a silent cheer. The Spartan smiled, he was proud. He wasn't sure he truly did deserve it, but he was still believed that in pure skill, he could up hold the Spectre name.

Hackett, despite being further away than before, spoke, "Yes we still need to discuss him getting a ship and crew."

"Yes, we did in the case of this going through some ships and crew rosters…" Tevos said. "We believe that he should be given access to a new _Normandy _-class frigate."

Hackett was surprised; he didn't expect the Spartan would get a _Normandy_-class frigate this quickly. "Impressive, do you know which ship exactly?"

"A new one, it's known as _The_ _Blade_. It's a nearly carbon copy of the Commanders ship with some minor changes and upgrades. Some of which the Commanders ship has gotten over the years."

Sparatus quickly sent the ship's data to the three of them, "We're quite proud of the ship and it would be best in the hands of a Spectre."

"I am honored, again," Jastis spoke once more.

Shepard walked forward, "How about the crew?"

"Most are in the Citadel at this moment but we still haven't finalized a roster," Sparatus answered.

Shepard took this chance, "May I help with that?"

"I don't see why not- your eyes may find someone we overlooked. Anyway this isn't the place to do such a thing, Commander and the Admiral if you wish, may come with us and help."

Hackett shrugged, "I think I can stay a bit longer and help."

"Well then, I do believe we're adjourned," Tevos announced.

Jastis let out a sigh of relief and turned and headed towards the group. "Congratulations Sierra-015," Garrus spoke and held out his hand. The Spartan held out his hand and shook and did the same for Tali, Shepard, and Hackett.

"Thank you all. Without any of you I wouldn't be here."

"Don't be so modest. Once you're on your ship it will be your show," Shepard spoke. "However for now… Tali, Garrus. Why don't you show the Spartan around the Citadel? No doubt he will have to return here at some point, mind as well show him the ropes while we go take care of this."

Tali looked up at the Spartan, "Sounds fun. Just don't take took long."

"We won't. Anyway, till later."

"Till later," Jastis spoke as if to reaffirm.

_I am a Spectre. I fight for the galaxy, I go where most can't and can do things my way. I fear there will be new challenges to face but I won't let anyone done. I can't and I won't. Because I wouldn't just let down this galaxy but my fellow Spartans back home. I have this weight on my shoulders but I will prevail._

* * *

**A new chapter! Done! I can't believe it.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I have begun to do a new thing in Microsoft Word. Simply I removed the word counter. I just keep writing now till I think it's ready rather than trying to padding it out to get to a certain word number point.**

**The next chapter will see the return of characters from the original FanFiction and the start of Jastis' Journey. **


End file.
